The Boy Is Mine, You Bonkers!
by frownypup
Summary: It turns out that the words 'a painfully smart and brave unclaimed human who is stupidly unutilized in Beacon Hill's pack' became the hottest gossip in werewolf underground. Yes, what the hell. Stiles' existence has changed from a plankton to a rising sun. Derek Hale has something he needs to say about it. Mates!Sterek, Possessive!Derek, Stiles...is Stiles.
1. The First Date

_A/N: Send love to my beta, 24Stiles. This fic is dedicated to José._

_Disc.: I own nothing but my shameless muse._

* * *

**The Boy Is Mine, You Bonkers!**

Chapter 1

"Why am I still here, Derek? You better tell me what this is all about, or I'm leaving. Maybe you don't realize, but I'm senior now and I need to pay more attention to my homework." Stiles huffed. He's at the Hale house for the fourth time this week, for a pack meeting. And for the _fourth_ time, Derek blocks his way out of the house.

"Sit." Derek walks to the couch in the family room, sitting himself. Stiles' not too far behind him, sitting on the opposite couch from Derek.

"No. Here." Derek pats the spot beside him once, not looking at Stiles' eyes. Stiles hesitates but decides to give in, moving over to sit beside Derek. Derek is so rigid that Stiles can feel the tension in the air, now that he's so close to Derek. But for the love of God, who can blame him? The Alpha Pack really put a lot of crap on Derek and the pack. Stiles is overjoyed and relieved that it's now, _finally,_ all behind them.

Apparently, the Alpha Pack wanted Stiles. Specifically, the _Alpha_ of the Alphas had wanted Stiles. Huh. As awfully weird as it sounds, it turns out that the words '_a painfully smart and brave unclaimed human who is stupidly unutilized in Beacon Hill's pack_' became the hottest gossip in werewolf underground. Yes, _what the hell_. Stiles' existence has changed from a plankton to a rising sun.

Besides, maybe Stiles is unclaimed, whatever that means, but he is not stupidly unutilized. He has helped a lot, with Scott's werewolf business mostly, but some of Derek's as well. Scott is his helpless bestfriend he can't say no to. While Derek, Stiles has to admit, he has sympathy for. He lost his family and Stiles knows how it feels. Derek also protects Scott, sometimes even with his own life on the line. And now that Stiles understands that by giving the teenagers the bite, Derek saved their lives more than ruined them, he may or may not have this urge to protect Derek and stand by him.

The feeling gets stronger by the fact that Derek always saved him and protected him when he was in danger. Derek even got feral when the Alpha Pack tried to take Stiles with force. Stiles was secretly happy, because he didn't want to help any other Alpha either. He only trusted Derek and he probably always will.

Stiles was even more happy when the pack seemed to agree with Derek and battled with the other Alphas. As hateful as Stiles was towards the Alpha Pack, he was also grateful they came. They finally made the bond among the werewolves of Beacon Hills strong in one solid pack. Now, after the Alpha Pack was defeated and fled, Beacon Hill's werewolves are not the same group of whiny teenagers who deteste each other anymore, but a pack, werewolves and humans alike, that care, respect, and support each other. By sticking together, it will increase their chance to survive hardships. And for the first time since his mom passed away, Stiles once again feel like he belongs to something. _Someone_.

"Hey, what is it? You won't ignore me again, will you? You did for the third times I was here after pack meetings, and it's really getting old, man." Stiles stared at Derek, demanding a response, but the only thing he gets from him is a silent air between them. "Hey? Derek?"

Derek finally looked back at him, and God _those eyes_. They're not red, no, but the humanly sad green eyes, completed with the frowny eyebrows and Stiles swears to God he wants to take expression away from the face of _his_ Alpha, with all _his_ human power. Just _cause_.

"Are you content with this pack, Stiles?"

_What_. That is new.

"Well, you are bitchy sometimes, yes _you are_, and the others always pull stupid stunts but yeah I enjoy those moments, why?"

The silence greets him once more for another minute before Derek opens his mouth, "I know that there are more secure packs out there that can offer you more safety and a stable environment, but—"

Derek goes silent again, looking away from Stilles, like he never wanted to have this conversation in the first place, and it makes Stiles even more curious.

"But what?"

Derek's shoulders tense as he looks back at Stiles. The expression is still the same but the eyes are now red. Derek then leans down near Stiles' ear, his cheek barely brushing Stiles'. He whispers with a catched voice like he's holding back from growling. "I don't want you to leave."

Insecurities. So _that's_ what this is all about.

Derek wants him. Derek doesn't like that other Alphas put their claws on Stiles. Derek thinks Stiles would leave him if the offer fits the terms and conditions. Does Derek really treasure him that much? Well now, that makes all insecurities that _Stiles_ felt about his membership in this pack sound stupid.

He's the one who always feels like the pack could dump him anytime, that he's not an official pack member. Apparently, he is stupid to think that way, like Derek is stupid to think this way. Stiles will make all clear then.

Derek's right hand lays on the couch behind Stiles' neck, and Stiles doesn't know why he feels heat slipping through all over his body. Derek pulls away a little bit and looks at Stiles, his eyes are humanly green again. But still sad, and Stiles hates it.

"Never let me go then." Stiles shrugged. "I'm staying, Derek. I know our pack is not perfect, but we always get better with time. We're already better than who we were three years ago. We care and support each other, hell even Jackson and Scott seem joined at the hips now. Allison, Erica, and Lydia are definitely an imitation of the Mean Girls trio. Boyd is pleased with his newly found hobby of carpenting, look at the magic he's done to this house, the house that became our pack's shelter. And Isaac, he's got me tight around his wolfy fingers, alright? I won't have the heart to leave him even if the world ends, blame his puppy dog eyes. My point is, I care for the pack. And I—I care for you, Derek."

Stiles said the last part nervously, but he never looks away from Derek's eyes when he talks. He wants Derek catch the truth in his words. He grins when Derek's mouth twitches a little.

"Even if I'm bitchy, which I am not?" Derek says.

Stiles snorts at that. "Yes, even if you're bitchy, though you're _obviously_ not."

* * *

Derek walks him to the jeep, but before Stiles open the car door, Derek catches his wrist. Stiles turns to face Derek, confused by the sudden contact. Derek pushes him against the jeep and lets go of Stiles's wrist to put his both hands on the car, trapping Stiles' head between them.

"D-Derek?" Stiles' voice is trembling, his body gets this weird heat all over again. Derek stares at him with his red eyes but doesn't say any word. And then suddenly, his right hand moves and cups Stiles' left cheek. Stiles can't find words to say, and for Stiles that's extremely unusual. His eyes just stare back at Derek's while time seems to stop in this blissful moment. When Derek finally moves again, he leans in to Stiles left ear while his right palm still on Stiles' left cheek. Stiles can feel Derek's stubble on his cheek, Derek's lips lingering on his ear, both of his hands without his consent move to Derek's shoulders and stay there.

"Derek..." Stiles can't explain this feeling, he feels hot and, _oh God,_ are there butterflies in his stomach?

"I would never let _anyone_ take you away from me, Stiles."

Stiles can feel Derek's low growl on his chest, it makes Stiles' knees feel wobbly. His breath trembles in Derek's ear. "I don't want you to."

Derek pulls away from his ear, both hands cupping Stiles' cheeks. One of his thumbs caresses Stiles' lower lip, and Stiles can't help but lick his lips wet with his tongue. Derek's gaze is so deep and mesmerizing, moving from his brown eyes to his wet lips and back to his eyes again.

And the next thing he knows, Derek kisses him. Soft and questioning at first, but then it moves to hard and hungry, like he has been secretly waiting for a thousand years to kiss him. Stiles can feel Derek's teeth attacking his mouth. Lapping. Devouring. His tongue demands a way in and there isn't hardly any defense from Stiles, because Stiles? Stiles forgets who he is, where he lives, dammit he forgets _everything _but one thing: he's making out with Derek Hale and it's freaking awesome.

When they finally break the kiss, both are panting out of breath, still sharing air since the one's lips still barely leave the other's. Stiles opens his eyes just to meet Derek's green ones.

"Derek..." He panted, his hands still on Derek's shoulder. Derek's caressing Stiles' cheeks with his thumbs, he looks like he's drunk, Stiles can't believe he'd be the reason of it.

"We need to talk." Derek said.

'_Well that's understatement of the night_,' Stiles thought.

"Okay." Stiles gulps, still trying to control himself out of bliss. "So, I probably deserve a proper date, right? I mean, after what we just shared."

Derek leans in again. He kisses Stiles' right cheek, then his left, then his forehead, then his nose, and finally he settles his lips on the curve between Stiles' collarbone and neck. Derek drops big mouth kisses there, teeth grazing skin. All the while, his eyes are closed and he looks as though he takes memory of what Stiles' skin tastes like. His breaths sensually stroke Stiles' burning skin. And Stiles needs to gather all his self-control not to jump at him right there and now because _hey_, 'little Stiles' is waking up.

"You do. I'll text you tomorrow."

With that, Derek pulls back and open the driver's door for Stiles to get in.

_Fuck_, Stiles has just had his first case of blue balls.

* * *

Stiles' concentration falls into ground zero the next day at school. His whole brain circles around Derek's lips, Derek's lips on his skin, Derek's hands, Derek's hands on him, and when the hell Derek would text him.

On lunch break, he checks his phone every 10 seconds, until finally, someone takes notice.

"Is there any trouble, Stiles? Is everything okay?" Allison asked. She seems worried, maybe still affected by the Alpha Pack fiasco.

Stiles smiles at her. "All is well, all is well."

The pack laughs, they always do whenever Stiles quotes the Three Idiots. Stiles grins at them, and tries to hold the urge to check his phone again. Ofcourse, that's the moment when his phone chooses to vibrate in his pocket.

"Hey I'm gonna head back to class. I wanna go to the restroom before the bell rings."

The others just nod and wave and dig into their meals again. Stiles walks to the hall while takes his phone out of his jeans' pocket.

_*Tomorrow 5 PM. I'll pick you up.*_

Tomorrow is Saturday. And on Saturday night, the Sheriff is never on patrol.

_*My dad's home by then.*_

Stiles doesn't even put his phone back before it vibrates again.

_*I know.*_

Derek doesn't care. He asks Stiles out for a date and he doesn't even try to hide from his dad. '_Oh. My. God. Oh my God.'_ Stiles thinks, trying to calm himself. '_Ok. Ok. So? It means Derek is serious, right? It's good, right? Except Dad doesn't even know I'm into guys. Hell, I didn't even know I'd have a boner over a guy until Derek. I really need to talk to Dad tonight.'_ Stiles is back on his phone again.

_*Ok, where are we gonna go?*_

Stiles starts to wonder where the date would be and what he should wear. '_Oh my God, what the hell should I wear to catch up with Derek Hale's—everything!_' Stiles is freaking out when his phone vibrates.

_*Just trust me. Wear something casual.*_

_'I love him already.'_ Stiles smiles in relief and goes to his next class, restroom forgotten.

* * *

Later that night, Stiles cooks steak and bakes blueberry pie. His father seems pleased but still there are suspecting looks on his face.

"Are you commiting any crime lately? Did you just kill someone?"

"Hahaha, very funny Dad. Eat your steak or I take them back where they belong, and we all know it's not on your plate."

The Sheriff looks literally terrified by the threat and digs in right away. He finished his meal in record time and Stiles serves him the pie and a cup of coffee. His dad looks relax and satisfied with the sweet treats; Stiles takes a breath, '_well here goes nothing_'.

"Dad? I need to talk about something important".

Sheriff stops his chewing, looking at Stiles for a second, before digging back into his pie. "Ok, shoot."

Stiles looks at his Dad, trying to find the right words to say it, "I'm gay."

The Sheriff stops his halfway move to put a bite in his mouth. He drops the fork calmly, and then he laughs. Yes, his father_ freaking _laughs.

"Huh. Well that's a relief, I really thought you murdered someone. 'Cos all this grand dinner thing? It's too amazing to be true." The Sheriff said.

Stiles clears his throat nervously. "Are you okay, Dad? You're taking this so much better than I expected."

"Thank you. I mean, what can I say? You're my son, Stiles, as long as you're safe and happy. Sexuality is not my main concern." The Sheriff takes a sip on his beer.

Stiles can't help but smile at this, he feels gratefully relieved. God, how he loves his dad. "So, you're totally cool with it?"

His dad snorts. "I didn't say that. It depends. Who's the lucky guy?"

His dad's question is the part Stiles worries about the most, he really doesn't know what his dad's reaction would be if he says the guy is the one and only Derek Hale. His nervousness leads to his usual rambling.

"Actually, I'm the one who's really lucky here. Seriously, Dad, I feel like I caught a really big fish here. I don't even know what he likes about me. My God, he's strong and handsome, he drives a cool car which is awesome 'cos it means I get to have a ride in it, oh and don't start with—"

"Who's the guy, Stiles?"

"Derek Hale."

The Sheriff gives Stiles a look, the kind of look that makes Stiles want to bury himself in the ground and never come out again.

"I thought you hated that guy."

"No, I don't. That was just a misunderstanding, Dad, you know that. Scott and I already told you that. We overreacted."

"How do you know him this well? I didn't even know you hung out with him."

Ok, this is the point where Stiles should answer smartly, not lying but also not giving away anything about werewolves.

"We're getting close, Dad. He's around town and tends to help people. He even fixed my Jeep when it got flat tires." This is not lying, Derek actually did that once.

The Sheriff seems to think about it for a while. "Huh. Okay. So why tell me now?"

"Well he kinda asked me out. He said he will pick me up at 5 PM tomorrow, I just want to know if I can get your permission to go, Dad."

"You know, Son, I'm more surprised to hear you actually ask for my permission to go out rather than the fact that you just told me you're gay."

Stiles rolls his eyes. "You are so hillarious tonight, Dad."

"Thank you."

"I don't know, Dad, maybe I just want this to work out, whatever it is. He's really a great guy, people just don't know him and believe whatever they hear. While I've gotten to know him, I get to see the side of him that people ignore. I won't even deny that I really care about him, Dad."

Stiles actually feels genuine about what he said. He thinks Derek is a good person and he really cares about the guy.

The Sheriff sighs. "Alright, when he pick you up, ask him to meet me first before you two leave."

Stiles stands up from his seat, walks to his dad, and hugs him. "Oh God. Thanks, Dad. Thank you so much! You know you're the best, right?"

The Sheriff hugs his son back, "I know. Does that mean I get to order pizza tomorrow night? Since you won't be cooking?"

Stiles rolls his eyes and sighs. "Fine, you can order pizza."

"Haha, awesome! You know you're the best son, right?"

Stiles more feels than sees his dad's grin. It makes Stiles' heart swell and he can't help but grin back.

"Hell yeah, I am."

* * *

The digital clock on the side table shows it's 3 AM, Stiles is still too excited to sleep. He's been trying to shut his eyes since 3 hours ago to no avail. He even already chose what he's gonna wear tomorrow in that space of time. Now, he's just lying on the bed, staring blankly at the ceiling.

His thoughts keep wondering on stupid stuff, like where Derek might take him, could they hold hands or stuff like that, what his father's gonna say when he meets Derek, or will Derek like what he wears or should he choose another outfits.

Stiles starts to feel like a girl on her first date. Well, he's not a girl, but it is his first date. _'Oh my God. Finally after a long suffering loneliness, tomorrow is my first date. With Derek Hale. Oh. My. God. My first date is hot-sex-on-a-stick Derek Hale!_'

Stiles once again finds himself breathing hard and more restless than ever. He looks at the digital clock again. _'3.30 AM? 2 minutes ago it was only 3 AM!'_

Stiles mentally scolds himself and rises from his bed. He decides to do random research for a bit, just to tire his eyes. He turns on his computer and grabs some books. Once the system is done loading, he decides to check his social networks first before he digs in to research.  
He logs into Facebook.

_'Huh. 7 private messages. Unlikely.'_

Stiles rarely received private messages, he clicks on the messages button, expecting they would be spam or some crap like that.

_I have to say you are one tempting human, Stiles Stilinski. If only you'd let me be your Alpha._  
(Greg Hills, Oregon's Pack)

_'What the hell..'_ Stiles gapes, he draws closer to the screen to make sure he reads it right.

_My pack would be delighted to have such an intelligent, inspiring human as you, Mr. Stilinski. Would you like to pay us a visit sometime? :)_  
(Sullivan Collins, The Alpha of The Pack of Dublin)

_'Did an Alpha just sent him a smiley face?' _Stiles starts to wonder what's with all these werewolves taking this gossip of his 'greatness' way too seriously.

_I want to claim you all day and fuck you all night, I would cum inside you and make you scream my name—_

_'NEXT!'_

_Oh the things I'd do to you in my mating chamber if you were my mate—_

_'NEXT!'_

_I heard you are very cunning and irresistable, Stiles Stilinski. Too bad I heard your skills are poorly recognized. If you joined me, I'd provide you anything you want for your research and experiments in our private lab. And maybe after all the works were done, you could help me research and experiment on every inch of your body—_

Stiles stops reading and closes the Facebook tab, he doesn't want to know any further about what the other messages would say. Some werewolves are complete perverts. He suddenly feels like he needs to lay down, he just shuts down the computer and heads back to bed.

All of these werewolf 'I want to take you away' games are really exhausting. The Alpha Pack fiasco proved that it's all real and there are really werewolves out there pining for him. Stiles is flattered yet also freaking out. He doesn't want to support or help any Alpha but Derek. He can't even imagine days without Derek now that they realize they like each other. He's just afraid that some werewolves won't respect his wish and decide to take him away from the pack without his consent, hurting the pack in doing so.

Suddenly, Stiles can't wait to see Derek. He needs to see Derek's face, to hear Derek's voice again, saying that he would never let anyone takes Stiles from him. Stiles' eyes start to shut with the thought of seeing Derek tomorrow and that no werewolf would be able to get him while Derek is around.

* * *

Stiles opens his eyes on Saturday morning, glancing at the digital clock on the bedside table. 10 AM. Stiles stretches his body, limbs all over the bed, and rises himself up. His dad usually let him sleep as long as he wants on Saturday, but his belly is a demanding child. Stiles maneuvers himself to the bathroom first.

There's a note on the fridge when he walks into the kitchen.

_Office call. Back at lunch._

Stiles opens the fridge and take out the milk carton. He fills a bowl with fruit loops and pour a generous amount of milk. He eats in silence, his brain isn't operating completely yet. After he's done, he put the empty bowl on the sink and heads to the living room. He plops down the couch, reaches for the TV remote and turns on the TV. Stiles loves Saturday morning.

Stiles checks his phone while watching some random TV shows. There are few text messages from the others. All of them mainly ask if he'll hang out at the pack's house tonight. He doesn't know whether Derek wants to tell them about the date or not, but personally Stiles thinks it's too early, since he and Derek are still trying to figure things out. So, he just sends multiple replies that he has to visit family this weekend. He wasn't totally lying, he'll be out with Derek tonight and he considers Derek as a family-friend.

A couple of hours later, Stiles turns off the TV and goes to the kitchen again to make lunch for him and his dad. Since his dad will spoil himself with sinful pizza slices tonight, he decides to torture his dad with super healthy food for lunch. He cooks some plain rice (he smirks at the thought of how his dad always sighs at the sight of plain rice), vegetable stir-fry, and soya sauce fried tofu.

His dad opens the front door as Stiles put two plates and two glasses of water on the dining table.

"Hey, Dad, how's it going?"

The Sheriff shrugs. "Same old stuff, what's for lunch?"

He walks to the dining table and his face drops at the sight of the _menu_.

"Seriously, Son, are you holding any grudges toward me?"

Stiles laughs at his dad's comment.

"This me showing you how much I love you, Dad."

"You really need to ask for second opinion about how to show love to your old man."

Stiles sits down in his chair, still laughing, and gestures his dad to sit down.

"_This_ or no pizza tonight? Your choice."

The Sheriff sighs in defeat and plops down on his chair.

"I can take back your permission to go on date tonight, you know."

"No, you can't. You know how persistent I am."

The Sheriff knows. He just stabs his fork grudgingly into his poor tofu.

* * *

Stiles looks at his reflection on the mirror. He looks okay. Derek said to wear something casual, well Stiles wears casual everyday, but Stiles wants to look nicely casual tonight. He wears the clothes that he chose last night: white v-neck t-shirt; black jeans; and his favorite red hoodie.

The v-neck was suggested on the internet, to wear something that would spotlight the sexiest part of the body to mesmerize our date. Stiles honestly can't find any part of his body that screams sexy. His body did get firmer after countless pack survival trainings and lacrosse practices, but still, he's a duckling in comparison to Jackson, Scott, Isaac, and Boyd. Even worse to compare with one steaming pile of hotness called Derek Hale. Well, at least Derek seemed 'interested' with his neck in their making out session that night. It doesn't hurt to try, right? So, v-neck it is.

Stiles hears the rumble of Derek's camaro when he's putting on his sneakers. He hurries up, takes his wallet, checks himself out in the mirror one last time, then runs down the stairs. He gets to the front door right after the first bell ring, clumsily opening the door, and _Sweet God In Heaven_, Derek is _unbelievably_ hot, ok? Oh, he _is_ wearing casual. But not in nice-and-casual like Stiles, it's a hot-damn-sexy-and-casual.

Derek's wearing his grey henley and black jeans, both of which Stiles has seen him wear a couple of times before, but he wears a new black leather jacket. A _hot_ new black leather jacket, which makes Derek looks younger and with no doubt, hotter.

They stand on the door frame in silence. Stiles notices then that Derek also silently surveys Stiles whole appearance from head to toe until his gaze stops. At Stiles' neck. Stiles' face and ears blush wildly under Derek's intense gaze on his neck. _'At least the v-neck does its job.'_

The Sheriff's sudden cough from living room finally breaks the awkward silence.

Stiles smiles shyly at Derek. "Hey." Derek just stares. Stiles mentally rolls his eyes. Typical Derek.

"You ready to go?" Derek asked.

Stiles looks back to his dad, sitting on the couch. His dad seems to pretend he's not aware of his gaze. Stiles mentally curses himself, he forgot to warn Derek about his dad's demand to talk with him privately before they go. So, Stiles thinks it is necessary to tell Derek first before throwing him into the lion's cage.

"Dad, I need to talk to Derek for a minute before we go in, alright?"

His dad just shrugs and drinks his beer. Stiles steps out towards Derek, closes the door behind him.

"Your dad doesn't trust me."

"He will." Stiles looks up at Derek just to meet Derek's eyes watching him.

"He just wants to have a minute with you before we go. I hope you don't mind. And I'm sorry, I know I should've warned you about my dad before but I was just so excited about this that I didn't remember to tell you. He might pull up some threats about you're being 24 and I'm being 17, nearly 18 for God's sake, and that it's illegal, then he'll show off all his guns and—"

Stiles' nervous rambling stops when he feels something curled around his left hand. He looks down to see Derek's hand holding his. He jerks up his eyes to see Derek's, mouth gaping.

"Stiles, calm down. I got this."

Stiles narrows his eyes. His hand pressing back against Derek's. Apparently, Derek's confidence and his hand on Stiles' really calm Stiles down. _'One of Alpha's perks, I guess.'_

"How can you be so calm? Well, I mean, you are broody and stoic all the time, but I thought you would be angry and then cancel the date or something. And leave after ripping like every limb out of my fragile body." Stiles said.

Derek smirks. "The sooner I deal with this, the sooner we can go."

Derek and his arrogant Alpha traits. Stiles rolls his eyes at him and then he turns around to open the door. He walks in, pulling Derek's hand with him but letting go when they reach where his dad is sitting in the living room.

"Sheriff."

Derek offers his hand to Stiles' dad, but the Sheriff ignores him and just nods out of recognition.

"Derek."

Derek's shoulders tense, but he lowers his hand casually. Stiles must say he's impressed, Derek tries so hard to keep himself in control. The Alpha in him must want to throttle Stiles' dad right now. Stiles shoots a pointy look at his dad but the Sheriff ignores him too. Stiles should have known that his dad would enjoy this evil treatment towards the man who wants to date his only son _way_ too much.

"Please, sit down, Derek." The Sheriff gestures the opposite couch from him. Derek moves to the seat, Stiles following after to sit beside him. But _of course_ his father has other plans.

"Why don't you make Derek something to drink, Stiles?"

Stiles narrowed his eyes at his dad. The Sheriff sends him a really sweet smile but Stiles knows better than that. The Sheriff turns to Derek. "Coffee or beer, Derek?".

Derek shrugs. "Coffee's fine, Sir."

The Sheriff smiles at Stiles' way again. "You heard him. Go make some coffee, oh, and get him a slice of your blueberry pie. You should try it, Derek, this kid can bake."

Okay, Stiles has to admit he can't help but smile at the visualization of badass Derek Hale eating sweet treats such as pie. "I'll be right back." Stiles said to Derek, then he makes his way into the kitchen.

Apparently, Stiles_ can't_ be right back as soon as he hoped, because the coffee pot is not in its usual spot. And neither are the dessert plates for the pie. Stiles closed his eyes in frustation. '_I fucking knew it! Oh Dad, you're gonna pay for this nonsense._' Stiles swore to himself that he will only cook vegetarian dishes for the next few days as he opens all the cupboards on the kitchen to find the missing utensils.

Stiles can hear the faint sound of conversation going from the living room. He really wants to just go back to the living room to hear what his dad has to say to Derek, but he knows he can't, not without the coffee and pie.

Stiles finds the coffee pot and the plates on the tool shelf in the basement. '_Really, Dad, Really?' _He hurries back to the kitchen to prepare the coffee and pie. He tries to do it as fast as he can, but by the time he comes back to the living room with the coffee and pie, Derek and his Dad are already paying attention to some fishing show on the TV. The conversation seems to be done, so Stiles put the coffee cup on the table, gives the plate of pie to Derek, and plops down beside him on the couch.

Derek takes the dessert plate and takes his first bite. "It's good."

"Yeah?" Stiles blushed, secretly happy from the compliment.

Derek nods once. "I like pie. My mother used to make pie with every Sunday dinner."

The statement makes Stiles' heart sinks. He can mentally see Derek never eating it anymore after his family died. His dad seems to have sympathy too because the next thing he says is really shocking.

"You should come to dinner sometimes, Stiles occasionally bakes pie as dessert."

Derek and Stiles both look at the Sheriff. The conversation went well then. Stiles presses his side to Derek's. Derek takes it as approval. "Yeah. Sure. Thank you, Sheriff."

"You can call me John, Derek."

Stiles _does not_ mentally dance in victory.

Derek finishes his pie and drinks his coffee. He then looks at Stiles and Stiles understands it's time to go. "Uh. Dad? We need to go now." Stiles stands up and waits for Derek.

Derek rises from the couch and offers his hand to John. This time, the Sheriff takes it. "I expect my son to come home before midnight, young man."

"I understand. Thank you." Derek makes his way to the door.

Stiles smiles at his dad. "See you later, Dad."

His dad smiles back. "Have fun, kid." Then, he turns his gaze to the TV again.

Stiles makes his way to Derek, who's waiting for him on the porch, and they walk together to the camaro.

"What did my dad say to you?" Stiles asked from the passenger seat in Derek's camaro.

Derek is still silent for a while before taking a deep breath and starts talking. "He fulfilled your expectations; he asked me what reason a twenty-four-year-old full-grown man like me would want to deal with his seventeen-year-old young and innocent son. And whether or not I know it's illegal."

Stiles sighs. "I'm actually eighteen in two weeks, you know. And he knows that."

Derek smirks, his eyes focusing on the road. "Your dad was just trying to make his point."

"Then what did you say?"

"The truth."

Stiles jerks his head to look at Derek. "You told him about werewolves?"

Derek rolls his eyes. "No, Idiot, of course not. I told him that—that I've liked you for a while but I didn't make any move because I know you're still young. That I had every intention to wait till you turned eighteen. And that I managed just fine until some other people decided to hit on you in front of my face, and I wouldn't just sit there and watch."

Stiles blushed, looking down on his lap. "Oh. So, I guess he thought you were being reasonable."

Derek takes a glimpse at Stiles and reaches out to take Stiles' hand. He brings Stiles' hand to his lap and just holds him there with his right hand, while his left is holding the wheel. Thumb softly caressing his knuckles.

"Like I said, it's the truth."

"Yeah well except the fact that they are actually werewolves, not people." Stiles laughed. He slips his fingers between Derek's and they stay like that throughout the drive.

They fill the silence with little talks, about pack stuff mostly, but also little bits of personal stuff like school and Derek's interest in cars. Stiles' never seen Derek this loose and relaxed before, and Stiles decides he's really smitten by this side of Derek. They've been on the road for an hour, when Stiles realizes they're not in Beacon Hills anymore. The sun having set completely now. "Hey, where are you taking me?"

Derek just shrugs. "We're almost there."

They enter a heavily wooded area. Stiles sees bright colorful fade lights behind the trees, wondering where those lights come from. When the road turns and they pass into a wide field area, Stiles notices now that those lights come from a giant ferris wheel. There is a fair in the town next to Beacon Hills, Stiles remembers reading the pamphlet few days ago. Stiles' mouth gapes open, he turns to Derek. "You're taking me to the fair!?"

Derek parks the car in an empty parking space and turns off the car. "Yeah, I hope you like the fair."

Stiles beams and shows his widest grin. "Are you kidding me? This is awesome!"

* * *

Derek leads Stiles to the booth to buy the tickets. Stiles reaches his pocket to take out his wallet but Derek stops him. "Hey, I asked you out. It's on me." His eyes turn red for a second.

"Woah hey! Okay, chill out. Don't wolf out here, geez.."

Derek huffs and pulls out his wallet to pay for the tickets.

They enter the fair, Stiles runs ahead of Derek. Stiles looks around him, his mouth is in 'O' shape. Derek huffs a laugh from behind him, catching up with Stiles. "What do you want to ride first?"

_'Pfftt! That is one stupid question.'_ Stiles points out the giant roller coaster. "Obviously, Der!"

Derek rolls his eyes at the nickname but caves in anyway. "Alright, come on."

The giant roller coaster was awesome. And so was the 'twister' and the crazy 'tornado'. Stiles is so excited, he never stops grinning. "I don't know how you managed to keep your pokerface during those rides while I was screaming my lungs out. You really amaze me sometimes."

Derek is amused just to watch Stiles tonight. Stiles looks very adorable with those idiotic smile and flushed cheeks. His skin glowing under the bright neon lights. And Derek keeps cursing at that v-neck, which has been teasing Derek's self control from the second he saw Stiles at the Stilinskis' front door. The urge to kiss Stiles emerges again. _'I will claim those lips later tonight'_, his wolf growled.

The wolf in him is satisfied he has made his mate happy. _Mate._ Derek groans at the word. His wolf is getting impatient.

_'Our beautiful mate.. Claim him, you fool! Before another wolf does!'_

Derek can't help but let out a deep growl. If Stiles wasn't too distracted, he would notice. Derek shakes his thoughts, pressing his wolf in to focus on the date instead. He doesn't want to freak Stiles out. For now, he just wants an easy and casual first date, to just simply have fun with Stiles.

Stiles is babbling about driving the bumper cars and checking out the arcade when his stomach rumbles. Stiles blushes and shoots a wide grin to Derek.

Derek scoffs in amusement. "C'mon, let's grab a bite."

They make their way to food section. It is a long row full of food stands and vendors. Stiles' eyes move from vendor to vendor. "Oh God, look at that giant pretzel, I want to eat that. And that corn dog looks awesome, buy that too. And that chili fries too. Oh look! What is that? I've never tried that, I'm definitely gonna try it. And don't forget the cotton candy! Don't give me that look, Derek, everybody buys cotton candy at the fair, why should we be any different?"

Derek rolls his eyes. But then he patiently moves from one stand to another to let Stiles buy everything he desires. That includes corn dog, chili fries, giant pretzel, beef kebab, and the largest slushie. Derek is amazed by Stiles' enormous appetite. Derek gets himself an extra-large bacon cheeseburger, onion rings, and pepsi.

When Stiles is turning to his last target, a cotton candy vendor, Derek pulls his hoodie. "Oh no, you don't. We buy the cotton candy after we finish all of this." Derek gestures to the pile of food in front of them.

Stiles pouts but he follows Derek to the nearest picnic table to eat. They sits across from each other and eat their food in respective silence. Or _Derek's_ repective silence, because Stiles keeps rambling with a mouth full about the lists of food that should have been marked as an obligation to be eaten at the fair.

"Can I get my cotton candy now?" Stiles asked after they finish their dinner.

Derek rolls his eyes. He drinks the rest of his pepsi and stands from his seat. "Show me the way." Stiles grins at him and jumps his way to the cotton candy vendor.

Stiles tears some of his cotton candy and put it in his mouth while they're walking to the bumper car arena.

"Der, you want some?" Stiles offered with his mouth full of melting cotton candy.

Derek winces in disgust. "Ah, no thanks, I don't eat kid's snack."

"This is not a kid's snack!" Stiles defended his cotton candy.

"Uhh yes it is. It's pink, fluffy, and contains no other ingredient but sugar. Kid's snack." Derek smirks, teasing Stiles is always endearing.

Stiles tears some of his cotton candy and shoves it in front of Derek's face. "Say 'aaah'.."

"Stiles. No."

"Oh, c'mon Derek. Sugar makes us happy."

"People who say that should get their throats ripped out."

"See? You need this so you won't be so grumpy anymore."

"No."

"Just this once."

"No."

"For me?" Stiles bats his eyes sweetly, not expecting it to actually work.

Derek huffs in annoyance. Stiles is grinning, his hand is still shoving the cotton candy in front of Derek's mouth, waiting for it to open. Derek finally gives in, opening his mouth to receive the childish fluffy candy. At the least, Stiles is feeding him, he can tolerate it as intimate gesture, right?

Stiles (and with force, Derek) finish their cotton candy as they arrive at the bumper cars. They agree to split and get their own cars. When the bell rings and the bumper cars start up, everybody screams in excitement as they bump their cars toward each other. Well, everybody but Derek. Stiles can't hold his laugh in as he watches Derek pout and frown. Maybe Derek thinks all these silly humans have challenged him.

Stiles stops laughing when a bumper car takes him by surprise and hits his car from the side. Ok, Stiles' heart might have jumped a little from the sudden impact, but he's okay. Unfortunately, Derek doesn't think so. Because Derek is out of his respective car _and_ jumping in front of the car that has hit Stiles'.

The teenage boy who drives the car is surprised and steps on the break immediately. The car stops right in front of Derek's feet and Derek moves to the side and pulls at the boy's collar and growls at him. "What. Did. You. Do. To him?"

Stiles jumps out of his car and runs to Derek. "Whoa! Derek! Let him go! Derek!" Stiles looks at the poor teenage boy who seems out of clue of what is going on. "Hey dude, haha, everything's ok, alright? We're good. Don't be scared, he's just cranky, it happens everytime he eats something bad. Which is my fault, shouldn't give him the cotton candy, haha." He looks at Derek again. "Derek! He didn't hurt me, the object of the game is to hit each other with your cars, let him go. It's just a game! Look, hey look, I'm fine. I'm just a little bit surprised, I was distracted watching you, that's all. Come on now. Derek?" Stiles tugs at Derek's arm.

Derek growls one last time at the teenage boy before he releases his hold on his collar. The teenager immediately runs after he escapes, Stiles feeling sympathy towards him. Stiles then pulls Derek's arm and drags him out of the arena. He tries to ignore the people that are staring at them as they leave.

_'Okay, Stiles. Note to self, don't let your Alpha werewolf play bumper cars again.'_

* * *

Stiles is jumping in excitement when they enter the arcade tent. There are many game consoles and Stiles makes a mental note to try them all.

"Hey I'll go buy the tokens, alright? Stay here." Derek said.

Derek goes to the token booth but he doesn't realize that Stiles didn't even notice that he left. Stiles is distracted by all the consoles' noise and smart-ass people who are outsmarting some badass games. He wanders around without noticing that Derek is not with him.

As it gets later, more people coming into the fair, the crowd enlarges. The arcade tent is huge but it's still so crowded that Stiles bumps into people as he walks. He turns his head to Derek and get confused when Derek is not beside him. "Oh, shit. Derek?"

He looks around him, seeking out Derek, but he can't see anything but people, who bump into him as they walk. "Derek!" Stiles stands on his toes to look over the crowd when somebody bumps into him from behind.

"Oof!" Stiles' body is jerked forward and he nearly falls. The person apologizes. Stiles waves at him when another person bumps into his left shoulder. And another on his right. And another on his back again. "Derek!" Stiles' voice starts to get shaky, he feels trapped. There are so many people around him, he's finding it hard to breathe.

He starts to hyperventilate, throwing himself into a panic attack. "Derek.." Stiles now just stands on where he is and closes his eyes. He's still trying to calm himself down when another person bumps into his back again. "Oof!" Stiles is caught off guard, his knees are buckled and he's really sure he's gonna fall when he feels two arms catching him.

"Stiles, hey, are you okay? Hey, come on, open your eyes."

Stiles opens his eyes to see Derek's in front of him. Derek's hands cup his cheeks. He lifts his hands to palm over Derek's and breathes in relief. "Where have you been..?"

"I went to buy tokens, I told you to stay where you were! You should've waited for me!" Derek said angrily. His eyes turn red for a moment before change back to green. He freaked out a bit when Stiles was not where he asked him to stay. He tried to find Stiles' scent as soon as he could, but there were so many people that many scents overlapped in his sense.

"You did? I—I didn't hear you, I'm sorry." Stiles said.

Derek sighs in irritation and pulls Stiles into his arms. Stiles melts instantly into his embrace, tightening his arms around Derek's waist. He hides his face in Derek's neck and feels himself start to calm down.

Derek huffs on Stiles' ear. He nudge the earlobe with his lips and kiss Stiles' temple. "Don't wander around like that again, okay? I don't want to get separated, the place is getting a little packed, I can't find your scent right away."

Stiles just nods, he still indulges Derek's amazingly calming scent. Derek smells _awesome_.

Derek sighs. "You okay?" The protective side of him arises, he sensed his mate's uneasiness earlier. He tightens his hold on Stiles, shielding him with his body. People bump into him, but unlike Stiles' gangly features, Derek's body is stoic and rigid. He's not moved even an inch by every single bump.

Stiles' heartbeat slows down, he follows Derek's breathing pattern to calm down his own. Even though there are still many people around them, he doesn't feel trapped anymore. Derek is with him.

_'If Derek's here, it's safe._' His instincts told him.

Stiles doesn't know why or how he feels that way, but the instinct has been there since he acknowledged Derek as an Alpha, since he looked into those blood-red eyes that looked back intensely at him. He has just never embraced that instinct. He was spending stupid months in denial while every fiber in his body wanted to seek protection in Derek everytime danger arised.

_'Maybe now it's time to just let go, to not hold anything inside anymore.'_

Stiles pulls away a little to grin at Derek's face. "Yeah, now that I'm with my grumpy wolf, I'm totally better."

Derek rolls his eyes in annoyance but then he leans in to kiss Stiles' forehead. "Still up for the arcade games? I bought the tokens but we can go outside if you want."

Stiles smiles and shakes his head. "No, it's okay, I want to play some games and beat the highscores."

Derek smiles back, Stiles is such a game nerd but strangely he finds it adorable. He releases Stiles from his embrace and reaches out to hold Stiles' hand. He slips his fingers between Stiles' and squeezes. "Ok, which one you want to play first?" Derek smirks when he notices Stiles looking down at their joined hands and blushing furiously.

_'Imagine how that flushed skin will look when we knot him under the moonlight.'_

Derek mentally groans.

_'Control yourself, you stupid wolf! Do you want to freak him out?'_

His wolf seems to take that remark seriously, Derek finds himself calming down once again.

Stiles looks down at their joined hands. He feels warm all across his face. _'Oh God, oh God, oh God. I'm holding hands with Derek Hale. Okay. Sure. Why not. It's normal, Stiles, couples do that on dates. Keep your cool.'_ Stiles clears his throat. "Uh. I think I wanna start with the Ghost Squad."

They move from one game to another. Derek only lets go of Stiles' hand when the game starts. After the game's over, he takes Stiles' hand again. Stiles obviously doesn't complain, he doesn't want to get separated from Derek again in this sea of people, plus it's Derek's hand. Forty-five minutes later, the tokens are all out.

They're leaving the arcade tent, still holding hands, when Derek notices Stiles stealing glimpses on his right more than twice. Derek follows his gaze and sees a small grey wolf plushie in black synthetic leather jacket, sitting between a small teddy bear and a little unicorn on a shelf. The shelf stands behind a shooting range counter, it means they are all winner gifts.

Derek stops walking. Stiles notices it and turns his head to Derek. "Huh? What? Why are we stopping?"  
Derek jerk his head toward the shooting range. "I want to play that. It's been a while, I wanna know if I still have any aim."

"Oh. Okay, sure." Stiles follows Derek to the counter.

An old man greets them. "Seven bucks for three shots. There's a number in every duck that matches the prizes number on the shelf. You shoot the duck, the prize is yours."

Derek gives the man the money and receives a toy shotgun from the man. Stiles stares longingly at the small wolf plushie. Derek smirks and takes note of the number on the wolf plushie's chest. _'Number five. Ok, look for the duck with number five on it.'_ Derek smirks when he sees the duck. He aims the poor plastic duck and shoots all the bullets to it. Two of them hit the target.

"Wow! Derek! You're good!" Stiles cheers for him. Derek smirks in satisfaction. He returns the toy shotgun to the old man.

"Congratulation, you win prize number 5." The old man takes the small wolf plushie from the shelf, Derek smiles when he hears a surprised gasp from Stiles.

Derek turns to leave after he receives the plushie. He looks at it, smiles, and then hands it out to Stiles as they walk. "Take it."

Stiles' expression is priceless. "You—I mean, you—do you not like it or something? Maybe you can talk to the guy and switch—"

"Stiles."

"Yeah?"

"Take it. I won it for you."

They both stop walking. Stiles' eyes beam when he receives the little wolf, mouth gaping in disbelief. He stares down at the wolf plushie and smiles shyly. Then, Stiles looks up to Derek. Derek just stares at him, not saying anything. Stiles' brain melts into goo under Derek's intense gaze.

"Derek, it's—" He couldn't even finish his sentence, he is just so happy yet stunned by Derek's sweet gesture. He leans forward, wrapping his arms around Derek's neck with the wolf plushie still in his hands, and kisses Derek passionately.

Derek is surprised, not expecting the kiss. But once he awares what's happening, he pulls Stiles into his arms and kisses him back, dominating the kiss right away. They don't seem to care that they are sharing a hot mind-blowing deep kiss in public. They just break apart when both need air.

They breath into each other's mouth. Stiles pulls away a bit to look at Derek's blissful eyes. "Thank you, Derek." He whispered.

Stiles' lips are so red and swollen, that Derek can't help but kiss Stiles short and hard one more time before pulling away and smirks. "Anytime."

Stiles holds Django, the name he gave to the little grey wolf plushie, in his right hand and Derek's hand in his left. He's babbling about nothing and everything as they walk between attractions, Derek is listening with an amused expression.

"I remember going into the house of mirrors with Scott when we were like, 12 or something. Somewhere inside, we got separated. He thought he saw me and he ran toward me but it was just a reflection of me, I was standing in the opposite direction. He smacked his face on the stupid mirror, I laughed so hard, Scott was furious, but saw the humor in it later. By the way, that house of horror seems awesome—uh, on second thought—no, never mind."

Derek raises his eyebrow. "Why? I don't mind."

Stiles laughs. "Yeah right, and what? Rip out the fake mummy's throat when my heart jumps in surprise?"

Derek quirks his mouth. "Touche." His arm wraps around Stiles' shoulder and presses Stiles to his side as they keep walking. Stiles giggles when Derek kisses his cheek. Derek smirks and whispers in Stiles' ear. "So, Abominable Snowman, anything you wanna do before we leave?"

Stiles giggles. "I can't believe you still remember that."

Derek's voice is heavy in Stiles' ear. "You were lucky I was paralyzed when you laid on top of me."

Stiles still giggles, completely oblivious. "Why? You were going to rip my throat out for violating your personal space?"

Derek smirks and shakes his head. The wolf in him groans. "Oh Stiles, you have no _idea_."

Stiles remembers the ferris wheel that he saw on the way in. "Oh! Der! We need to go on the ferris wheel!"

Derek rolls his eyes. "Calm down, Snowball, such a child."

Stiles hits Derek's shoulder. "Oh just shut up, you Grumpy Cat."

Derek scowls. "Who's Grumpy Cat? Why did you call me that?"

Stiles can't help laughing really hard at that. Derek's scowling makes it even harder to stop.

The line is pretty long, but the ferris wheel is huge. There are about twenty cars attached. Each car can be filled with four persons. So, they don't have to wait for too long until their turn.

When they hop in their car, there is another couple that tries to join them, but Derek glares at them. Stiles rolls his eyes. "Derek, stop scaring people like that. Hey guys, it's okay if you want to share the car with us."

The couple already shy away. "No, it's okay. We can ride in the next car."

Stiles wants to say something when Derek cuts him. "Yeah you do that." Derek said to the couple.

Stiles slaps Derek's chest with the back of his hand and hisses. "Derek!"

The technician asks them to sit down and he locks the car. Stiles pouts and sits on the bench seat across from Derek and fixes his gaze outside. Derek sighs. "Stiles, what are you doing over there? Come here."

Stiles crosses his arms on his chest. "You can't talk to other people like that, okay? We have to treat other people like—well, humanly. With respect, you know? Don't think that because you're a werewolf, you can act like you're better than all of us. That you get to treat us like shit. I'm a person too, like the two of them. When you treat other people like that, then what? You treat me that way next!? Should I be worrying here, Derek?"

Derek gapes in exasperation. "Stiles, I didn't mean it like that. You're overreacting this one."

When Stiles refuses to look into his eyes, Derek sighs in defeat and moves from where he sits to kneel in front of Stiles. His fingers touch Stiles' chin so Stiles would turn to look at him. "Hey, look at me. I was annoyed earlier. I just wanted to be alone with you. I'm just not that great with social interaction, you know that." Derek rests his hands on each side of Stiles' upper leg on the seat, his palms are on Stiles' hips. Green eyes stare deeply into brown eyes.

Stiles still pouts. "You can ask nicely though, I'm sure they'd understand."

Derek smirks weakly. "I couldn't help it, the wolf took over." When Stiles glares at him, Derek rolls his eyes. "_Fine_, for what it's worth, I'll try harder to control that kind of reaction next time."

Stiles just keeps silent and choose to look away to watch the scenery outside. Django sits on his lap, Stiles' hands curled around it. Derek huffs a frustated sigh and moves to sit beside Stiles. His arm lays around Stiles' shoulder. "Well at least one lucky _plushie_ here gets to cuddle. Something that I _hoped_ I'd get by having this car only for the two of us, but I guess my gameplan failed me terribly."

Stiles turns his head to Derek. "This one lucky _plushie_ gets to cuddle because he's maintained his manners, unlike you. And what gameplan? What are you getting at?"

Derek smirks playfully. He cups the back of Stiles' neck with the hand that was around Stiles' shoulder and leans in. "_This_." Derek kisses Stiles' lips, soft but demanding. He can hear Stiles' breath hitched. Derek grins and deepens the kiss, tongue asking for entrance. Stiles burries his hands in Derek's hair. He groans and opens his mouth. Derek pushes in right away. They share open-mouth kisses. Derek's lips press harder into Stiles', his tongue travels inside Stiles' mouth again, leaving Stiles moaning shamelessly into the night air.

"Not fair." Stiles said with shaky breath when they break their kiss. His lips just an inch away from Derek's, his hands still burried in Derek's ebony hair. "And I'm still mad at you."

Derek' eyes are turning back to green. He laughs and giving Stiles short but firm kisses while he talks. "Fine" Derek kisses him, "be mad at me" he pauses "or whatever." He stops to kiss him between words. "It's not entirely my fault though" another kiss, "you look so" and another "fucking beautiful tonight , and that fucking v-neck" the kisses keep coming "under that fucking red hoodie—_fuck_, you drive me crazy Stiles. You shouldn't" he bites lightly at Stiles' bottom lip "tease a werewolf like that, especially an Alpha like me." The last kiss continues to a deep and passionate one before Derek lips move to Stiles' neck. Stiles instinctly stretches back his head, showing his lean neck to the werewolf.

"Derek.. Nghh—ahh!" Stiles moaned when Derek kisses along his pulse point like a hungry predator, teeth grazing skin and tongue lapping.

"_God_, Stiles, when you make voices like that," Derek breaks off to breath, "you make me lose my mind." With that, he takes Stiles' gasping mouth again. Stiles loses his mind too when Derek kisses him like this.

Derek gets his cuddle eventually. They sit side by side. Half of Stiles' torso laying on Derek's chest. His head rests on Derek's shoulder as Derek's stubble grazes his temple. Derek lays his arm around Stiles' shoulder. His hand is in Stiles', Stiles' thumb caresses it softly.

They just stay like that, sharing affection with simple gestures. Derek nudges Stiles' cheek with his nose, sometimes kisses his temple. Stiles occasionally turns so his front is pressed on Derek's side then burries his face on Derek's neck, when the night cold wind is unbearable. Derek tightening his hold on Stiles when it happens.

The scenery outside is breathtaking. They can see the colors of the town's light and the woods that surround it. The stars are twinkling above them.

They share kisses along the ride, sometimes short and sweet that makes Stiles giggle and Derek smile, sometimes deep and passionate that leaves them breathless. Stiles never felt so happy before. Derek makes him happy. He almost wishes tonight would last forever.

They hold hands walking to the parking lot. Derek opens the passenger door for Stiles and waits until Stiles gets in before closing it. All the excitement really took its toll on Stiles. He only lasts for 10 minutes before falling asleep in the passenger seat.

* * *

Stiles is woken up by a touch on his cheek. He opens his eyes to see Derek smile at him, his thumb makes a circle motion on his cheek. "Hey, we're here."

Stiles yawns and rubs his eyes. "Where?"

Derek huffs a laugh. "Your house."

Stiles narrows his eyes outside and notices that they're already in the driveway. "Oh. Okay."

Derek walks Stiles to the door. When they reach it, Stiles take the keys out of his pocket and unlocks the door. But he doesn't enter the house right away, instead, he turns around to face Derek. "I had a great time tonight. Thank you for taking me to the fair. And for this." Stiles gestures Django in his hand.

Derek just shrugs, keeping his cool. "Sure."

Stiles grins widely at Derek, leaning in and kissing him. Derek kisses back instantly, wrapping his arms around Stiles' waist. Stiles put his arms around Derek's neck as they deepen the kiss.

_'Hello. Kissing badass werewolf more than twice in a day. I definitely can get used to this._'

Stiles decides that snogging one Derek Hale is officially his new favorite thing.

After several breathless moans later, they break apart. Derek taps his forehead on Stiles', his arms still wrapped around Stiles' waist. "I'll text you tomorrow."

Stiles nods. "Promise?"

Derek huffs a laugh that Stiles can feel on his lips. "I promise." With that, Derek reluctantly let Stiles go.

Stiles steps back to the door, smiling to Derek as he twists the doorknoob. "See you." Stiles enters the house and closes the door gently.

Derek smiles at the door and just breathes his response. "See you."

**_To be continued..._**

* * *

Author's Note:

**_NEXT..._**

_Derek makes it 'official' with Stiles._  
_What the pack says about it?_  
_And Stiles has 'furry' secret admirers coming into town._  
_Derek is not happy._

My Tumblr : frownypup  
My Beta's : lilwolfiestiles


	2. The Bonkers

_A/N: Send love to my beta, 24Stiles. This fic is dedicated to José._

_Disc.: I own nothing but my shameless muse._

* * *

**The Boy Is Mine, You Bonkers!**

Chapter 2

Stiles Stilinski wakes up on Sunday morning feeling like he's just had one of the most heavenly dreams. A dream about dating, holding hands, and snogging one steaming pile of hotness called Derek Hale. He stretches his body and turns his head to the side, the frowny face of a wolf plushie greets him. _Django_. _'Ha! I WAS dating, holding hands, and snogging one steamin__g pile of hotness __named Derek Hale last night. Eat that, __seventeen years of loneliness!'_. Derek had promised to text him as well. Stiles mentally high-fives himself. He grabs his phone from the bedside table, he already has a few texts. Scott's, Isaac's, Lydia's, and _oh God_, Derek's. Stiles' heart leapt as he skipped the others and opened Derek's.

_*Morning, Snowball._ _*_

Stiles giggles under the cocoon of his blanket. _'The best morning greeting ever!'_.

_*morning grumpy sry i jst woke up ;) x_ _*_

Stiles closes his eyes and enjoys the peaceful morning. His phone vibrates.

_*Stiles, would you type the words properly? And what is 'x'? Is it a code?_ _*_

Stiles laughs, he can visualize the bitchiness in Derek's voice and the annoyed frown.

_*no i wudn't and no x isn't a code it means i sen_ _t u a kiss see? xxx__*_

Stiles replies to the texts from the others while waiting for Derek's reply. Scott asked where he is, Isaac asked if he'll join the pack lunch this afternoon, and Lydia only said that they need to talk. Stiles tells Scott that he's home and sends the reply to Isaac that he will join the lunch when Derek's reply comes in.

_*At least use punctuation marks, Stiles. My head starts to get dizzy. Oh. I see. Well, then. xxx_ _*_

Stiles presses his face to the pillow to contain his giggles. His heart bursts in happiness. Badass Derek Hale just sent him 'kiss' characters. If other people do it, Stiles wouldn't sweat it. But when Derek Hale does it, he feels special. Because Derek didn't even know what it meant before, and now he does, and he's sending them to Stiles. Stiles is typing his reply when Lydia's number popping on the homescreen. _Oh well_.

"Hello?"

"Stiles, why didn't you reply to my texts?"

Stiles winces, "Uhh I just woke up, Lydia. So, good morning! Haha."

There's silence from the other line, Stiles can picture Lydia narrowing her eyes.

"And where did you go last night? You missed pack night. And somehow, so did Derek. We couldn't find him. His phone was off. Your phone was off. We couldn't contact you. We all went to the cinema."

"I had...things to do."

Silence again, Stiles winces. "Uh huh. And what was that? Scott told us you visited some family. But you know what the funny thing is, since your cellphone was off, I called your house while I was in the ladies room…your father was home.."

Stiles gulps. "Uhh—"

"..and when I asked him where you were, his answer was the most shocking of all. He said you were picked up by the glorious Derek Hale. Can you imagine? On Saturday night. Without telling the others. Oh, and the phones were unreachable. So, is there something you want to tell me, Stiles? Or should I start with the way I see it?"

_Bullseye. _Stiles laughs nervously. "Well, you see, Lyds. I—uh—we do have a situation here..."

Stiles tells Lydia on the phone about Derek's blocking his way out after pack meetings, Derek's confession (he leaves the kissing part), his own reaction to it, and their amazing first date. Lydia is amazed by the last part.

"That is unbelievable. Adorable, but hard to believe. He won you a plushie? Really? You're talking about our Alpha, right?"

"I know! He surprised me too!"

"So why didn't you just tell us that you went out with him?" Lydia said.

"I didn't know what to tell you, I mean, it was our first date! We still don't know what this is, you know."

"What do you mean? You two are not boyfriends yet? Because he was totally pissed with the Alpha Pack. Now after what you told me, I can relate, he acted like a jealous boyfriend."

"Ye—No! I mean, I don't know, but I want to be. If, you know, he wants it. I care about him, Lydia, and I think maybe he feels the same way. But I don't know for sure, we didn't have that conversation yet."

"Did he kiss you last night?"

"What? Lyds, what kind of question is that? I'm not answering that!"

"He did, huh? C'mon, you can tell me, was it great? Did he use his tongue?"

Stiles rolls his eyes. He feels like one of the girls and this is a girls talk. The three girls in the pack always come to him to talk about their werewolf boyfriends. Stiles starts to think, now that he dates a werewolf, does it officially make him the sassy gay bestfriend?_ Shit_. Stiles refuses to be sassy, ok?

"Uh, he yeah…he did."

There's silence on the phone. Stiles grumbles.

"Ok, fine, it was awesome. But I'm not giving you the details!"

Lydia giggles. "Oh, Stiles, no need to be shy. I can't wait until Allison and Erica hear about it."

"Oh no, you are _not_ telling them. I mean, Derek and I will!" Stiles stumbles in his words, "when we already uh, figure! Yeah, figure. Things. Out. Yeah."

Lydia snorts at his statement. "Whatever. Do as you wish. All I'm saying is, if he slobbered his saliva all over you, the pack werewolves would be able to smell it."

_Oh crap_. They will have lunch together this afternoon. _Mother of crap_. He'll soak himself in cologne before he leaves.

After he hangs up the call with Lydia, he rises up from the bed and goes to the bathroom.

* * *

His father drinks his coffee sitting on the dinner chair when Stiles greets him on the kitchen.

"Morning, Dad."

"Hey, Son. I already went to bed last night, I didn't hear you coming back. You didn't break the curfew, did you?"

Stiles makes his cereal as he speaks. "No, I was back about ten minutes to twelve. Close, but not over the curfew. Derek always keeps his promises. See? Told you he's a good guy." Stiles grins.

His dad snorts. "Smartass."

Stiles brings his cereal and joins his dad at the dinner table. "But I gotta ask you though, Dad. Are you okay with me and Derek and well, all this?"

The Sheriff shrugs. "Does my opinion have power in your decision making or actions concerning him?"

Stiles eats few spoons of his cereal before he answers. "Honestly? No. But you are my dad, I love you, and he's really important to me. So if you two get along well, I will be very happy. More than you could imagine."

His dad smiles at this. "I love you too, Son. I'm actually not disturbed by the age difference, but I'm just concerned that you're still a minor. Maybe if you came to me when you're 25 and said you date a 31 year-old, I'd just say 'fine, go with it'. But now, you're only 17. You're still a teenager. You can't blame me for feeling insecure about letting you hang out with an older guy, let alone dating him. But well, I understand his reasons though. I already talked to him, oh don't give me that look, Stiles, you know if I didn't hide those plates and coffee pot you wouldn't leave us alone. By the way, is that true that you have some secret admirers?" His dad smiles smugly.

Stiles snorts. "Yeah, well, I'd be flattered if they were not being creepy. They kept popping out of nowhere and bad-touching me. Oh no, no, no, don't worry, Dad. Derek has stopped them, they are already gone now. No more creepy stalkers." Stiles explained when he saw worry line on his dad's face.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Dad, I'm sure."

The Sheriff sighs. "Well, back to topic, I hope you're right that Derek always keeps his promises because he surely made me some promises."

Stiles swallows his cereal. "What did he say?"

"He promised me that he would protect you and he would put your needs and safety before his own. He actually sounded serious too. He told me that you're the one for him. Jeez, Son, did you poison him with love potion or something?"

"Haha, very funny, Dad." Stiles sarcastically jokes at his dad. But secretly, Stiles feels warm in his heart. Derek didn't tell him that when he asked him yesterday, what did he mean that Stiles is the one for him? Stiles' heart paces up as he thinks about it. Because secretly, he likes the thought of Derek being the one for him too. Nobody drives him crazy like he does. Even his pining years over Lydia never felt this...exciting. This endearing. This _tempting_.

"I threatened to shoot him if he hurts you though..." Sheriff starts.

"You what? Oh c'mon, Dad.." Stiles whines.

"...but he said he would take his own life before he would ever even dream to hurt you."

Ok, Stiles suddenly wants to bury himself in Derek's arms now. The urge to see him bubbles inside Stiles' chest. And his dad is not helping. The sheriff continues, "So, I guess, why not. He didn't sound like he was lying, I would be able to tell if he did. Let's just say, I'll give him a chance, ok? Tell him not to blow it."

Stiles smiles brightly at his dad. "I will. l'm grateful everyday that I'm your son, Dad. You're the coolest." His dad just shrugs. "I know, you tell me everyday. But, Son?"

"Yeah?" Stiles lifts the bowl to drink the milk.

"No sex until you're 18."

Let's just say, choking on your milk is not a glorious way to start the day.

The Sheriff has shift that morning. He left after he finished his breakfast. Stiles told his dad that he'd be going out with his school friends. The Sheriff just reminded him about his curfew, since he has school tomorrow. Stiles cleans up the kitchen and heads upstairs to his room.

Stiles jumps in surprise when he opens the door. "Oh My God! Derek?" Derek is standing in his room, just staring at Stiles. Stiles jumps at him and wraps his arms around his neck, crashing Derek into a hug. Derek automatically catches him, wrapping his arms around Stiles' body. _God_, Stiles is really happy to see him. He pulls back a little and grins at him. "Hey."

Derek's green eyes just stares longingly into his brown eyes. Stiles feels like he's missing something.

"Der, is there something wrong? Why did you come here?"

"You didn't respond my message. I came to make sure you..." Derek stopped.

_To make sure you're okay_. Stiles heard what Derek didn't say.

"Oh shit, Derek, I'm so sorry. Lydia called me when I was typing the response and then I went downstairs to have breakfast with dad. I was kinda distracted."

Derek just shrugs and knocks his forehead softly on Stiles'. "It's okay, I was planning to pick you up for the pack's lunch anyway."

Stiles giggles and tightens his hold around Derek's neck. "You were..? That's so nice of you. But you came too early, Grumpy."

Derek smirks. "I have another gameplan."

He nudges his nose along Stiles' cheek, then his jawline, and then along his neck curve.

Stiles giggles and squirms in Derek's arms, "Oh yeah? What is your gameplan this time?"

Derek grins mischievously and then playfully nips Stiles' neck.

"It's simple. Step one, arrive early. Step two, get to cuddle."

Stiles laughs. "Wow, what a shocker. I never thought you are a cuddly type, since you're a total BAMF on the outside."

Derek stops nipping Stiles' neck to look into Stiles eyes, pulling out his devilish snarl.

"Well I didn't hear any complain from you last night, Snowball."

With that, he attacks Stiles lips with his own. Stiles yelps in surprise but then closes his eyes, drowning fast in bliss.

It's not long before Derek dominates the kiss. Hungrily devouring Stiles' mouth, lips brushing, teeth biting, tongue lapping. Stiles' brain collapses completely in lust. He can feel Derek's hands sneak into his shirt. He flattens his palm all over Stiles' back, moving in gentle patterns. Stiles is breathless, his lips starting to get swollen and red.

Suddenly, Derek reaches his legs and lifts him so his legs locked around Derek's waist. Stiles tightens his hold on Derek's neck. Derek carries him to the bed and gently put Stiles down. He traps Stiles under his body and he puts his hands on the pillow to support his weight, Stiles' head between Derek's hands. He then continues to enjoy his journey on Stiles' red swollen lips. Stiles really needs to ask that one question before he really loses his mind. He tries to speak while his mouth is still being Derek's _ala carte_.

"Derek.." His voice is shaking.

"Hm." Derek is still attacking his lips.

"'s it tru'..?" His words are blurred by Derek's kisses.

"Hm?" Derek bites Stiles' lower lip. _'Goddammit, Derek.'_ Stiles raises his hand and puts it between their lips. He fixes his gaze on Derek. Derek gets the drunk face again. But he finally looks back at Stiles, both lust and confusion drawn all over his face.

"What?"

"You told my dad that I'm the only one for you. Derek, what does that mean?"

Derek is silent. Then he looks away from Stiles, but Stiles raises his hand to cup Derek's face, making him look Stiles' way again.

"No, Derek, answer me. What does that mean?"

Derek sighs. "Your father shouldn't have told you that."

Stiles rises one of his eyebrow. "You don't want me to know?"

Derek sighs again. He takes Stiles' hand that cups his face and kisses it. "Don't be ridiculous, Stiles, of course I do. I just—I just thought I should wait until you're 18."

Stiles rolls his eyes. "But I don't wanna wait till I'm 18.." He whines. Derek huffs a laugh.

"I knew you would say that."

Stiles pouts, but he's not a quitter. He buries his hands in Derek's hair and pull him closer. He kisses Derek softly. "Tell me." Stiles whispers. He can hear Derek's catching breathe. Stiles smiles, he knows he will win this argument.

"Not yet, Stiles."

_Ah, we got a fighter here.'_Stiles rubs Derek's hair lovingly, pulls him closer and kisses him again.

"Derek.." Stiles whispers. "Derek, tell me."

Derek groans, every fiber in Derek's body wants to claim Stiles here and now. He is _this_ close to losing control and Stiles doesn't make it any easier for him.

"Your birthday is just less than two weeks away." Derek growls.

Stiles can see Derek's eyes turning red. Stiles knows he's playing with fire. But he wants this. He_ wants_ this man.

Since Stiles let his instinct wild and free last night, he has been filled with these feelings toward Derek. He feels them in every fiber of his body, so strong and suffocating, that Stiles feels like he's going to explode. He knows Derek feels it too. Derek's just being responsible for his sake and decide to wait until he's ready. Well, Stiles is ready more than ever. So fuck it, Stiles will end Derek's misery.

"Hmm. So, what if—you know, in that space of time, there's another wolf that proposes to mate me like the Alpha of Alphas Pack. Should I give him or her a chance, Derek? I mean, you make it very clear that we're not an official _thing_, right? I'm, _as they quote it_, unclaimed, right?"

The effect is immediate. Derek loses his control, his instinct is awoken. His body is shaking in anger and he growls furiously. "**NO!** Nobody touches you but me! Me and _only me_!"

Derek is wolfing out. His eyes are blood-red, fur growing on his face and hands, claws replacing nails, and fangs replacing teeth. Stiles knows he should be afraid, but the truth is, he's not. Instead, he smiles at Derek. His fingers still buried in Derek's ebony hair, scratching the scalp gently. Brown eyes stare lovingly into blood-red eyes.

"And why is that, Grumpy?"

Derek huffs his breath roughly. He leans into Stiles' neck and licks the pulse point. Stiles closes his eyes and arcs his neck, giving Derek full access. His arms tightens around Derek's shoulders. Derek nips every surface on Stiles' neck. Stiles can feel Derek's breath on his skin. "Mine.. My **_mate_.**"

With that, he kisses the skin of Stiles' neck harder and harder, leaving red bruises along Stiles' neck. Stiles moans in pleasure. "Der.. Aaagh."

Derek kisses and sucks the pulse point one last time before pulls back slowly from Stiles' neck. Stiles opens his eyes to meet Derek's gaze. Green eyes greet him, no longer bleeding with red. Derek is back to human form and his eyebrows frown, his lips..._oh my God_, he's pouting. Yup, he's definitely _pouting_. And it's the most adorable sight Stiles has ever seen. Stiles can't help but laugh and lean forward to kiss his cheek.

"Aaww, what's with the face, Sourwolf?"

Derek is still pouting. "You tricked me."

Stiles laughs and pulls Derek's head down to kiss the pouting face away. "Your gameplan is weak, Grumpy."

It doesn't take long to get Derek cave in and kiss back enthusiastically. One of his hand stays on the pillow to support his weight, while the other is sneaking into Stiles' t-shirt, touching his pale skin everywhere. Stiles breaks their kiss and whispers breathlessly.

"Say it to me, Derek, _please_. I want—I _need_ to hear it." Derek looks deeply into Stiles, he seems like searching uncertainty in Stiles' voice, but he finds none. He cups Stiles' cheek tenderly and leans forward to press his forehead on Stiles'.

"You're the one, Stiles. You're my mate."

Stiles can hear his low growl as clearly as daylight. "You're _mine._"

Stiles' heart bursts in happiness, he can't contain this overwhelming emotion in his chest. he feels tears pricking in his eyes as he looks into Derek's green eyes, the window into Derek's soul.

_I'm Derek's. I'm his. Only his._

He tightens his hold around Derek's shoulder, smiling brightly with teary eyes and whispering into Derek's lips.

"Yours.. I'm yours and _only yours_…Claim me, Derek."

Derek growls, losing his battle as he kisses Stiles hard and passionately again. When he breaks their kiss, Stiles stretches back his head, offering Derek his neck. Derek groans and dives in instinctly. Stiles tries to control himself from moaning loudly because Derek is driving him crazy, devouring his neck and collarbone with his hungry mouth, but he couldn't.

"Nngghh.. Derek.. Please—Aaahh.."

Derek stretches the collar of Stiles t-shirt, showing Stiles' right shoulder. Derek is mesmerized by the glowing soft pale skin. "Fuck, you are so beautiful, Stiles." He drops his bruising kisses there.

Stiles pants breathlessly. "I'm yours.. _All of me_.. _Please_.. Claim me, Derek."

Stiles' plea shatters all Derek's will power. His wolf in him howl in excitement. Derek bites Stiles' pale shoulder deep and hard, it bleeds.

"Aaarghh!" Stiles screams when he feels his skin breaking, it hurts and arousing him at the same time. "Derek..."

Derek's tongue licks the broken skin, lapping up the blood. The bite won't change Stiles, it just marks him. Other werewolves would know who Stiles belongs to, the wolf in Derek howls in satisfaction. His mate has submitted to his claim. Stiles melts under Derek's body as Derek moves his lips to Stiles' ear and growls with his low tone. "Stiles.. My mate. My _everything_."

"Oh God.." Stiles' cock is twitching under his pants now. Derek seems to know it too because he groans frustatedly. He kisses Stiles' lips as he moves his hips. _'Oh my God, that's—is that Derek's cock?'_ Stiles can feel Derek under the garment, he's hard too. _'I make him hard! I make him hard! Oh my God!'_ Stiles is so _on_ with this business.

Derek breaks the kiss first, "Stiles, regardless to," then Derek kisses him again, "how frustatingly tempting you are," and again, "and how crazy it drives me," he nips at his ear, "we're not having sex."

Stiles pulls away. "Wha—Why!?"

Stiles really wants this, okay? He really, _really_, really wants his first time with Derek. Besides, he read that a mates bond is only complete after they make love. According to one of his Werewolves 101 books, the claiming bite is like engagement ring, and the making love is the marriage vows.

"I promised your father."

Stiles gapes, "But—"

"We're waiting until you're 18."

"But what if—"

Derek snarls. "I claimed you, unless it's pack, if anyone even dare to look at your way, I'll rip their throats out."

Stiles is flattered by Derek's dedication in protecting him, but he is _not_ okay with this settlement, he nudges his nose into Derek's neck and whines.

"Can we at least jerk off together? Please.. _For me_?"

Derek groans and sighs frustatedly. Stiles will be the death of him.

This is _unacceptable_, okay? Stiles has his smoking hot sex-on-a-stick boyfriend…mate in his bedroom, and he can't believe they jerk off separately. Derek has sent him to take a shower _and_ jerk off in the bathroom. _Derek and his stupid honorable Alpha attitude and his stupid arrangement with Dad._ Stiles mentally grumbles. Stiles rubs his own cock under the shower – thinking of Derek's hands touching all over his body, Derek's bruising kisses on his neck, Derek's hardened cock rocking into him, Derek's whispers of _'mine'_ – Stiles bets Derek can hear his climax gasps all the way from his bedroom.

* * *

Derek parks his car across from the Sizzler, where the pack is going to have lunch. Derek holds Stiles' hand as they cross the street. Stiles is nervous about telling the pack about them. His heartbeat picks up.

"Stiles, calm down."

"Derek, what if they disapprove.."

Derek rolls his eyes. "They won't."

"How do you know?"

Derek stops in front of the restaurant door and turns to face Stiles, "Because, I'm the Alpha." He smirks smugly leaning forward , kissing Stiles' forehead before opening the door, dragging Stiles with him.

They came to Sizzler several times before. The pack has chosen the usual table in the corner of the room, out of hearing range of other customers. Each of them has taken the usual seat as well, leaving the seat on one of the head empty for Derek and the seat next to it for Stiles. Their heads turn when Stiles and Derek arrive, holding hands. Derek looks like Derek, bossy and proud, while Stiles looks like he was caught stealing the pack's candy. He laughs nervously, "Hey guys."

The girls giggle and whispers to each other just to giggle again. Stiles looks at Lydia accusingly. _You told them, didn't you?_ Lydia just winks at him. Peter snorts, still looking at the menu. The boys just shrug and focus back to the menu in front of them. It's only Danny that spares them a surprised, yet amused look. Even then he leans to Jackson and whispers something and Jackson whispers something back to him. And after that, Danny goes 'ah' and settles back. Nothing more.

"What? _That's it?__!_" Stiles gapes.

Derek rolls his eyes. "Yes, Stiles, that's it. Now c'mon." He drags Stiles to their seats.

Stiles babbles as he sits down. "B-but—I don't understand, I expected a surprised reaction, or questions, rants, well, maybe a scream at least. But I got _nad__da_. I mean, is this real or are you guys secretly in shock and trapped in the land of denial?"

Jackson scoffs from where he sits. "We're not oblivious, Stiles. Derek's reaction to the Alpha Pack was a dead give-away to us, we are werewolves."

Scott, who sits beside Stiles, winces and taps Stiles' shoulder. "Yeah dude, we all kinda went through all of that too with our own mates, so.. I guess we just recognized the pattern."

Stiles gapes. "So why didn't you say something?"

Scott shrugs, "We're practically bros, we just don't _talk_ about it. It's weird, you know."

"Oh but we're girls and we're definitely gonna _talk_ about it, Stiles. _All of it_. Including that red hickeys on your neck." Erica winks and throw her devilish smile at Stiles. Lydia and Allison wave and smile sweetly at Stiles. Stiles lifts his hand to hide his neck. _Triple Crap_. Stiles is really terrified now. They are stunningly beautiful, deadly mischievous, and always find torturous ways to get what they want. Just like The Bandits. And by the way, Stiles is _not_ their sassy gay best friend! No. _Nope_. Just **no**.

Isaac smiles brightly when he comments, as if he has precious missing information. "I can smell Derek every night after pack meetings."

At this, Derek glares at him. "Isaac. _Shut _up."

Stiles turns his attention to Isaac. "Oh shut it, Derek. Isaac, baby, what did you say again?" Isaac is the baby of this pack, ok? Isaac is Stiles' baby pup. What baby pup's gonna say, he gets to say it.

Isaac looks hesitatedly at Derek but grins widely when he turns at Stiles, "Derek smelled _'ewwy' _every after the night he saw you. That's why Peter stopped teasing you."

At this, the other boys go 'eeww' and Peter laughs.

"Ofcourse, I didn't wanna accidentally challenge the Alpha, did I? That wouldn't end well. I have to admit though, Nephew, Stiles really is a good catch."

Derek growls. "Shut up. All of you." Peter just laughs and raise both his hands to offer peace.

Oh. _OH_. Stiles feels warm creeping through his face. He dares himself to look at Derek's face. Derek scowls but Stiles can see his ears are flushed red.

"Stiles is my mate. An Alpha's mate. It means he's the second highest in our pack's command hierarchy. But it's not the same with second in command Beta. I'm the Alpha, my power in command is higher, but his rank is equal with me. You all come to him when I'm not around, including the second in command Beta." He glances at Scott at the mention, Scott nods in understanding. Derek turns back to the others. "Every each of you will listen to everything he says, unless it undermines my decisions, and you will treat him with respect. I will not accept anything less than that. Is there any question?"

Isaac eagerly raises his hand, Derek nods at him. "Does that make Stiles the Pack Mom?"

Stiles gapes, he's the one who reacts first at that question. "I am _not_ a Pack Mom! Isaac, don't call me that, ok?" Isaac pouts at that.

Danny adds in. "Uh, Stiles, remember when I helped you break into library's restricted area to research about werewolf mates in the that dark-lore book?" Stiles nods hesitatedly at that.

Danny came to Stiles after he found out about werewolves and said that he couldn't look back and act like nothing happened, especially when his best friend was involved, so he started helping Stiles in research and experiment. Only two months ago Derek officially offered for him to join the pack, and Danny never looks back to his normal life ever since. But like Stiles, he chose to stay human. And the others respected his decision.

"Some parts of the book stated that Alpha's mate is a valuable asset in a pack, because an Alpha's mate is not an ordinary mate. An Alpha's mate has instinct to protect the pack members, balance the pack hierarchy, and calm the Alpha. An Alpha will instinctly choose the mate and usually only get attracted by the best mate candidate. Maybe that's why other Alphas tried to steal you from Derek. When they heard about you, they recognized what you are and how important your position is."

Oh wow. Stiles never thought it will be that kind of big deal. "But I'm a human, not a werewolf. Doesn't that change anything?"

Allison has the answer. "It doesn't, the Bestiary mentioned that. First of all, the Alpha and his or her mate are called the Alpha Pair in the wolfpack hierarchy. Like Derek said, he has higher power in command but your ranks are equal. Secondly, if the Alpha's mate is not a werewolf, all those instincts will still grow in him or her. It will grow stronger after the Alpha Pair is bonded, and after that, it will grow stronger in time. You just don't have werewolf's super power, that's all. But it shouldn't be any problem to you, you're a badass already, and besides, you have us to do the dirty work." Allison smiles sweetly at him.

Stiles can't help but smile back as sweetly. He now understands what those unexplainable feelings are. Those are his growing instincts. What a relief.

Danny grins slyly and continues his explanation. "It also said the Alpha's mate is the caretaker of the pack and the pack members will instinctly go to the Alpha's mate when they need attention. Well that part, doesn't that sound like..._Pack Mom_?"

Stiles scoffs frustatedly at that one, "Really, Dan, _really?"_ Danny just grins and shrugs.

Boyd finally sighs and calmly voices his thought. "Don't sweat it, _Mom_. You already did all the requirements _unconsciously_ for two years."

The other teenagers nod in agreement. Even Derek smirks at that statement.

Isaac squirms excitedly in his seat. "And you call me 'baby'. It means I'm your pup, in the wolfpack hierarchy, we are your pups. Well except Peter, ignore that 'cos that just sounds wrong from every angle," the others wince at that but Isaac is oblivious, "but me and the others are your pups from now on! Wow I have a Pack Mom.."

Scott joins his excitement, "I know, it's awesome, right? Our pack is awesome!" They grin happily and look stoned in awe that Stiles doesn't have the heart to deny them. He just turns to Derek, asking for another back-up. But Derek just raises one of his eyebrows and quirks his mouth teasingly. "Well, there's your answers, _Milady_." Stiles groans frustatedly and lowers his head to hide his face in his arms on the table.

Derek smirk in amusement as he looks at Stiles' distressful gesture and looks back at his menu.

"Alright _Pups_, call the waiter and start our orders, shall we?"

* * *

School on Monday is nothing special, just another day of boring textbooks and lacrosse practice. When Stiles comes home, he sees a package sitting on the front door's mat, just the size of a shoe box, neatly wrapped in red wrapper and white ribbon. Stiles lifts it up from the floor and reads the note tagged on the ribbon.

_Red. As Luscious As Your Inviting Lips.._  
White. As Deadly As Your Tempting Skin..  
Here I Shred The Blood Of The White Rabbit..  
To Satisfy A Boy With The Most Beautiful Sin..

_'What. The. Hell. Derek is talking about. Can't he make a gift note __a little less creepy?'_ Stiles rolls his eyes but his lips still twitch a smile because Derek has sent him a random gift. Stiles brings the package inside. He throws his backpack lazily and plops down on the couch. He opens the package but jumps when he checks what's inside it.

"Oh my God!" He throws the package on the floor. Inside it, is a literally dead white rabbit. Every part of its body is still in tact except the slashed throat that looks like done by claws. Some of the blood seeped into the white fur of the rabbit. It's painfully gruesome.

He's just reaching his phone in his pocket to call Derek when it rings first. Derek. He answers the call right away. "Derek, what the hell—"

"Stiles! Where are you!?" Derek cuts him. He sounds tense.

"Huh? Home. I'm home."

"Lock the doors and windows and stay inside!"

"Derek, what's—"

"Just listen to me, Stiles! I'm on my way to your house right now. Stay! Inside!" Stiles can hear Derek's heavy breathing. He's angry.

"I'm staying inside, Derek, calm down—"

"I can't calm down! We have trespassers." Derek growls.

"Trespassers?"

"**_Trespassers._**"

Werewolves. "Wait, plural? More than one?"

Derek growls in anger. "Three! Three males. I smelled them when I got back from the hardware store. They have been wandering in town."

There are three unidentified werewolves in Beacon Hill. Stiles feels something awkward in his chest. He feels irritated. Insecure. He doesn't like their presence. "Derek—Derek, where are our pups? I—we need to meet our pups. Now."

"Isaac is at the house. I called the others to gather up. Jackson is picking up Lydia. Danny is with Erica. Allison is safe, Stiles, her house is full of hunters—"

"No, I don't care. I need to see her myself, Derek. I can't—" Stiles doesn't like this at all. What if those werewolves find one of the pack first. Stiles' need to protect bubbles inside of him. And Derek can feel it. In fact, Stiles' distress calms Derek a bit.

"Hey. It's alright, Stiles, we'll pick her up, ok?"

Stiles take a deep breath. "Ok. Yeah. How about the others?"

"I asked Scott and Boyd to inspect our territory."

"You **_what_?**"

"Stiles, listen to me! I asked Peter to go with them. I know you're worried, I get it. But you said it yourself, our pack is stronger now. The Betas have developed amazingly during training. You used to tell me to trust them. And I realize I wasn't the easiest person to be convinced that time, but I've changed. We've changed. I trust my pack. Now do you?"

"Derek.. Derek, _I do_. I trust us."

Derek sighs. "Good. We don't know what they want yet," Derek growls, "but I'll find them. I'll join the patrol once you're safe with the others. I'm already here."

Stiles hears the Camaro's tires screeching on the asphalt. Stiles runs and opens the front door just to meet Derek's embrace, half wolfed out. His eyes are Alpha red, fangs out.

"Grumpy, calm down, the neighbors could see you."

Derek tightens his hold on Stiles as he growls. "They've been here. I smelled their scents in your driveway. Stiles, I—"

Derek freezes when he sees the package on the floor. He let go of Stiles to go to where the package has roughly thrown. He picks up the package and sniffs it.

"Oh yeah, about that!" Stiles cuts in, "what the hell, Derek! If that supposed to be a prank, it's not funny at all."

"This. Is. Not. From. Me." Derek's breath is hitched.

Stiles is taken back on surprise. "It's not?"

"They sent this to you." Derek's hand grips the box so tightly.

"What for? They're trying to break the ice or something? Because that is not cheering at all." Stiles jokes to loosen the tense air but he stops when he notices Derek is trembling. "Derek?"

"They're courting you."

Stiles raises his eyebrows. "Really? With a dead rabbit?"

Derek doesn't answer him because Derek is already blinded by his anger, he roars. "They invade MY territory! Without MY consent! And court MY mate! HOW DARE THEY!"

Stiles walks to him immediately and takes the box from him. He just throws the box somewhere and turns his attention back to Derek. Stiles puts his hands on Derek's shoulders. "Derek, calm down."

Derek's breath is heavy, his body is shaking in anger as he roars. "I'M GONNA RIP. THEIR. THROATS. OUT!" He's fully wolfed out now. Stiles can just wonder how chaotic this neighborhoods reaction would be if Derek shows up on the street in his Alpha form.

Stiles pulls Derek into his arms and rubs Derek's back with one of his hand, the other slipping into Derek's hair. He's trying to calm Derek down. "Come on, Grumpy, sssshhh.. Calm down. I'm here. I'm with you. Look, I'll throw the gift away, I don't even like it. Eww. Yuck. Bleh. I like your present better. You remember? The one you won for me on our date. I keep Django in my bed. See the pattern here? Their present goes to the recycle bin, your present goes to my bed."

His rambling seems to work its charm. Derek starts to turn back into his human form again, even though his body is still shaking in anger. Stiles kisses his cheek. He doesn't like to see Derek this tense. Stiles is sure the pups are uneasy too. These werewolves have only been here for a day and they already piss Stiles off. Stiles sighs. "Derek, I don't like this. I want these trespassers to leave."

Derek pulls away to look at his mate. His eyes still flaring red. "I'll kill them! Who do they think they are!? THIS is MY territoty! YOU are MY mate!" Derek's voice booms. "Nobody enters this town without my consent! And nobody will have you but me and only me! You're _mine.._"

Derek kisses Stiles hard and dominating. His hands wrap around Stiles, pulling him into his stoic body. Stiles' hands grips the front of Derek's white henley to support himself. Stiles' knees melt as Derek moves one of his hands to the back of Stiles' neck and tilts Stiles' head so he can push into Stiles' lips harder and harder. Stiles pants breathlessly.

Derek's hand moves from his neck to wrap around his shoulder as Derek leans lower to kiss Stiles slender neck. Stiles tilts his head back right away, submitting to his mate's domination. "_Yours_.. All of me.." He can hear Derek growls tenderly into his neck.

Derek does this thing with his mouth that drives Stiles crazy. He licks along Stiles pulse point and then nips it, teasing Stiles. "Der.." And then Derek open-mouth kisses him on every surface of his neck that Derek's lips can reach, wet and bruising. "Aahh—" Derek stretches Stiles' shirt and undershirt to show his pale collarbone, then he puts his lovebites there, leaving red hickeys but Stiles won't even complain. Stiles is lost in bliss.

Those werewolves can only dream to steal Stiles' attention, because Stiles has a _really_ high standard now. What can he say, his mate is Derek Hale. And _this_ Derek Hale knows how to make Stiles Stilinski moan the loudest.

* * *

They called Allison first to let her know about the situation and that they'd pick her up to meet up with the pack. When they arrive at the Argents', Allison greets them at the door.

"Hey! I'm ready. But, what should I tell my dad?"

Derek and Stiles has decided to inform Chris Argent about their situation. "We want to talk to him."

Allison nods. "Sure, you wanna come in?"

Stiles is sure if she asked Derek that a year ago, he'd say no. But the pack and the Argents are in the same team now, thanks to the mating of the pack's second in command Beta and the Argents' only heiress.

Chris, furious at first, finally caved in after Allison threatened to run away from home _and_ accept the bite to become werewolf if his father didn't bless their mating. Childish, but it worked, because practically they can't be separated anymore. Unlike Derek and Stiles, Scott and Allison were already bonded and have repeated the ceremony many, _many _times, in _several_ different positions. They just wait until they graduate before they live in together. Stiles is _way_ left behind. Not fair.

"Derek. Stiles." Chris greets them when he enters the living room. "Please, sit down." Derek and Stiles sit down next to each other while Chris and Allison sit across from them.

"What brings you here?"

"Before that, I have an announcement." Derek puts his hand on Stiles' knee. "Stiles is now officially my mate. I guess you already know what Alpha's mate means."

Stiles grins at the mention of his name and his new super-awesome title. "Wassup, Chris? Yeah, I'm a claimed fragile bones and pale skin now. Well not bonded yet, but you know..I've been _Derek'ed_." Stiles winks. Derek's lips twitch even though his gaze is still sharp, he's obviously amused but tries to keep his cool.

Meanwhile, Chris looks surprised by this information. But then he just nods without adding any comment. One of the things he learns from his daughter's 'drama', is that mating is a sacred issue. Werewolves are very possessive with their mate and once bonded they can only be separated by death. If Stiles is the mate of Beacon Hill's Alpha, Chris chooses not to get involved in any matter.

Derek then clears his throat and starts to use his Alpha tone, serious, with no room for objecting. "Now, my reason coming here is to inform you that there are three unidentified male werewolves coming into Beacon Hill. They didn't ask for my permission and their motive is still unknown. There haven't been any attacks yet, but three of my betas are tracking them down as we speak."

"I understand, my men will activate more aggressive night patrol in town. Should we join the tracking party?" Chris asked.

"No. I appreciate your help in securing the town. But I demand no hunters enter the woods until my pack identifies who or what they are. I will inform you when we gain any information about the uninvited 'guests' and if we need back-up. I expect you to do the same."

Chris nods. "I hope they don't plan to stay. I'd prefer to prevent a blood bath. But it's feasible, if necessary."

At this, Derek snarls. "They courted my mate! If there was a blood bath, it would be theirs and I'd be the one to kill them!"

After few arguments, including women emancipation crap and Allison's eternal bond to a _certain_ werewolf, Chris finally let Allison go with them as long as she promises to be alert all the time and do anything to defend herself if necessary, murder is permitted. Yes, _wow_. So, BAMF Allison packs her crossbow and guns in a bag and leaves with Stiles and Derek to meet up with the pack.

* * *

Everyone except Scott, Boyd, and Peter has gathered in the Hale's living room. They all sit around on the big couches. Derek sits beside his mate, his arm wraps around securely on Stiles' shoulder while Stiles leans on him. Derek starts explaining the situation. "I smelled their scent this evening. Three males. I assume it's one pack because I smelled them at the same time, which means they travel together. They didn't ask for permission to enter our territory and we don't know why they came. Scott, Boyd, and Peter are tracking them down now. They should be back by midnight."

The others look like they're processing this situation. Derek continues, "and one more thing," Derek presses Stiles to his side possessively and takes a deep breath, obviously to keep himself calm, "they sent a hunting catch to Stiles' house today."

The others gasp. Stiles huffs a breath. They are so overly dramatic.

"It's not a big deal, ok? I threw it away. I can't even decide which was more disturbing, the dead rabbit or the creepy note."

"What did the note say?" Erica asked.

Stiles shrugs. "I don't understand a thing out of it. I think they made a poem." The girls closes their mouths as they gasps.

Danny adds in. "Stiles, you do know that when werewolves send you stuff or serenade you, they're practically wooing you, right? We've read about it before."

_Oh crap_. "We did? I can't recall. I thought courting means impressing the mate candidate."

Jackson rolls his eyes. "That damn butchered rabbit and creepy poem should have impressed you, thick-head."

Stiles mocks the statement. "Ha! I'm not impressed.." He turns to Derek, Derek is looking at him with blank expression. "Derek, what's wrong?" Derek is shaken from his thought. "Nothing." Then he focuses back to the pack.

"I already asked you to make excuses to your parents that you'd stay at friend's house tonight. The truth is, I want everyone to stay at pack house until this matter is cleared. No one goes anywhere alone. The Pack's humans should be accompanied by at least one werewolf. Is there any question?"

Lydia raises her hand. "What if it lasts for a week or more? I can't ask for permission to sleep over for that long, my parents will be suspicious. And I am not jumping from my windows to sneak out and run to the pack house with my expensive shoes." She said while playing with the roll of her long ginger hair.

Stiles stifles a laugh while Derek pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs in frustation. "I'm sure Jackson won't mind to sneak in and pick you up when your parents are already asleep." Derek gestures his hand to Jackson.

Jackson snorts smugly. He turns his head to kiss Lydia's cheek. "Of course I'll pick you up, Babe, then I'll carry you here. I don't want you to mess up your new Dorothy Perkins either."

Lydia turns her head to her mate and beams. "Aaww, Baby, what a gentleman. I try not to mess up your jacket when you carry me."

Jackson smiles and kisses Lydia sweetly. "I always knew you're the perfect girl for me."

Everybody in the rooms stare at them like they grow second head. Stiles tries really hard but he thinks he would never understand Jackson and Lydia's definition of romantic gestures.

After they are done with the pack meeting, they move the coffee table and push the couches to set the living room into one big space of pillows and blankets. The renovated house only consists of two proper bedrooms, that are Derek's and Peter's. If the pups are staying for the night, it means there will be puppy pile in the living room.

When Stiles is in the kitchen to make hot cocoa for them, Derek lurks behind him and slips his arms around Stiles' waist. He nuzzles Stiles' neck. "What are you doing, Stiles?"

Stiles is startled when he feels someone hug him from behind, but then he smiles when he realizes it's Derek. "Gosh, Grumpy, don't lurk like that, handling hot water here. I'm making hot cocoa for the pack. I hope Scott and the others will be back soon. Night air is starting to get cold now that it's fall. They must be freezing out there. I'll make one for them too when they get back."

Derek leans his forehead on Stiles' shoulder. "I should go and join them."

Stiles frowns and nudges Derek's head. "If you go looking for them, at least take Jackson or Isaac with you. I don't want you alone out there."

Derek can feel the uneasiness radiating from his mate. He tightens his hold around the slender waist and kisses the spot behind Stiles' ear. "No, the others should just stay and rest, save their energy just in case. I'll be okay."

Stiles shakes his head. _No, not good enough_. "How can you be so sure?"

Derek shrugs. "Because I'm the Alpha. And if I meet the trespassers when I'm alone out there, then good, I'll kill them right where they stand. I'd be wounded probably, but at least the pups wouldn't. I'll heal."

Stiles gasps and turns his head to glare at Derek. "Excuse me!? Worried mate here! Your answer is not helping! No, you know what, I know your instinct would lead you exactly to that scenario, so you should probably just stay here."

Derek rolls his eyes. "And what if those trespassers collide with our Betas? What if those werewolves hurt them and I wasn't there to protect them?"

Stiles honestly doesn't like that scenario, but he also doesn't like the one where Derek might meet the unknown pack in the middle of the woods before he found Scott and the others. Even though he knows how strong and fast Derek is, Derek would still get hurt if he fought three werewolves at the same time.

_And what if the unknown pack won? Derek could be—no, Stiles, don't even think that way._

He put the tablespoon and turns around to face Derek. They stand so close, personal space be damned. Stiles put his hands on Derek's arms and Derek automatically settles his hands on Stiles' hips. Stiles sighs in defeat. "Just—just don't do anything stupid, ok?"

Derek huffs a laugh. "Funny. That used to be my line."

Stiles hits his arm and scowls. "I'm serious!"

Derek rolls his eyes but leans in to kiss the scowl away from Stiles' forehead. "Fine. I promise I won't look for trouble. Well unless the trouble finds me first—Ok, ok, I won't." Derek said when Stiles glared at him again. "Now you take care of the pups. Make them..this kid's beverage—"

"This is not kid's beverage!" Stiles defended his hot cocoa.

Derek smirks. "Yeah, sure. And then, I want you to sneak into my bed and wait for me there." Derek leans forward and kisses Stiles softly. Stiles whispers be-careful and stay-cautious between kisses before he lets go and Derek turns to leave.

Stiles yells before Derek completely disappeared from the kitchen. "Don't be gone for too long or you'll miss our cuddle time, Mr. Snugglewolf!" Stiles ignores the 'eeww' sound that comes from the living room.

When Stiles is cocooned in Derek's bed that night in his thank-God-they're-not-spiderman boxers and one of Derek's undershirts, he finds himself restless. Scott and Boyd have been back two hours ago, said that Derek has sent them back to rest and he resumed the searching party with Peter. He had made the boys hot cocoa before sent them to sleep.

_Derek and Peter should've been back __by now_.

He keeps tossing and turning under the cover, uneasy because his mate is still out there in the woods at two in the morning, only accompanied by one Beta.

He jumps when the bedroom door cracked open and Derek comes in. He's still whole and perfect, Stiles sighs in relief. "Derek.. I thought you'd be back with Scott and Boyd."

Derek takes off his shoes and strips his clothes as he speaks. "We couldn't find any traces of them inside the woods so I sent the pups back while Peter and I checked along the borderline."

He crosses to the bed and crawls under the covers, in only his boxer-briefs. The view makes Stiles blush. He gulps when Derek slips his arms protectively around him and pulls him to his naked chest.

"So, you found anything?" Stiles asks with hitched voice. His heart plays trombone in his chest.

_Oh God, oh God, oh God. Derek's on the bed. Only in his boxer-briefs. To sleep. With __me. Ok Stilinski, calm down, be cool. He's your mate now, sleeping with him will be one of the perks. Don't act like virgin even though you _are_ a virgin. Just—put you hands calmly on the...wow very firm..naked chest—**No!** No, Stiles! Don't just nuzzle your head there! Where's your dignity—Oh wow it's so warm in here.._

Derek smirks, he must have heard Stiles' pacing up heartbeat. "There are animal carcasses along the borderline but in random pattern. I'll continue tracking from there tomorrow."

He tightens his embrace when Stiles nuzzles closer into him. Stiles sighs in content, starting to get sleepy now that everybody is together and safe and Derek is with him. Derek leans in to kiss Stiles' forehead, closing his eyes, satisfied to sleep with the warm body of his mate in his arms.

* * *

Stiles agreed to stay at the pack house every night but he has to be home after school to cook for his dad, sneaks out after his dad is asleep, and sneaks in back before his dad is awake.

Stiles was also worried about his dad's safety. "What about my dad? They know where I live, Derek!"

Derek tried to soothe him. "Don't worry, Stiles, they won't hurt your dad. They know you'd hate them if they did, which I'm sure is not their goal." Derek lowly growled.

Derek insisted to pick him up and drop him off himself in every occasion and if Derek left to track the trespassers, he would instruct a Beta to check on Stiles whenever Stiles is alone at home. Stiles thought it's unnecessary, but Derek wouldn't take 'no' as an answer. He said it's just temporary and Stiles can go anywhere alone again after the unknown pack is gone. Well, the exact words are: "after I rip every limb out of their sockets!"

So, Stiles agreed to let Derek pick him up every night and drop him off every morning and the Beta's checking on him, but he asked Derek to at least let him drive to school and from school on his own. He's not a freaking child and Derek is not his chaperone. Derek was very bold in rejecting Stiles' demand, but he finally gave in after the silent treatment from Stiles when he drove him home.

Let's just say that Stiles is a very spoiled mate. After all, Stiles is Derek's personal brand of wolf's bane. He has Derek wrapped in his little human fingers. And Derek doesn't seem to mind, especially after another make out session in the car.

Later that day, Stiles smelled something awful when he's home from school. His dad's patrol car was not in the driveway and the note on the fridge said his dad won't be back until 8. Stiles tried to find the source of the awful smell, from inside the fridge to the deepest corner of the basement but he found nothing.

He opens the back door to inspect the backyard and there he finds the _culprit_, which is a huge dead deer. Stiles gasps. "Oh my God!" A freaking **dead** deer. On his back door step. He gets closer to it and checks around the carcass. There is a triskelion shaped scar on the back leg. Stiles is reaching for his phone in his pocket to call _certain_ werewolf when a text comes in and it is from the _certain _werewolf.

_*You like what I sent you? I can do better than that stupid pack who sent you_ _the stupid bunny. xxx*_

Stiles texts so fast his phone is cracking.

_*DEREK WHY THE HELL DID U PUT A DEAD ANIMAL ON MY BACKYARD GET UR ASS OVER HERE N GET RID OF IT!*_

_*I don't understand, you don't like it? xxx*_

Stiles scoffs in annoyance.

_*NO! N U GET HERE RIGHT NOW*_

_*Are you screaming at me in text? And where are my kisses? You forget to type the kisses. xxx*_

_*YES I AM N OH U WON'T GET ANY KISSES TI_ _LL U FIX THIS MADNESS MISTER!*_

Stiles shoves his phone roughly into his hoodie's pocket and whines, "why is this my life?" and gestures his hand at the carcass, still whining loudly, "seriously, first a poor rabbit, now a giant deer, what's next? A mountain lion?"

"You want me to get you a mountain lion?"

"OH MY GOD!" Stiles jumped when Derek suddenly talked right from behind him. "Derek, stop lurking like that! Human's heart is fragile!"

Derek steps closer and looks at Stiles seriously. "Stiles, answer me, do you want a mountain lion?"

"What? No! I want you to get rid of this dead deer before my dad gets home!"

Derek's expression turns from serious to confused. "Is this because I didn't put a poem on it, or a note?"

Stiles is really confused right now. "Derek, what are you talking about? Why did you send me a dead animal like the creepy pack?"

Derek's eyes turn red at the question. "To show everyone else that I can do much better than them. And to show you that I am the best for you." He puffs his chest like a proud Alpha.

Stiles groans and hides his face on his hands for a moment before he gestures the carcass in front of him. "Thank you, Derek. But can you just—just get rid of it before I throw up, ok? I can't stand the smell."

Derek looks shocked but starts moving anyway. Derek pouts as he drags the carcass away, and seeing red eyes on his pouty face is even more adorable than regular pouting Derek. So, Stiles decides to give him a mind blowing snogging session on the couch after as a proper 'thank you'. Derek walks tall and proud when he leaves the Stilinski household with Stiles that night.

* * *

The unknown pack didn't show themselves all week, and neither the pack nor the hunters could find them yet. The traces they left were so random and they moved so fast, they were always gone already when the tracking party reached their last settle spots. But somehow, they kept sending gifts to Stiles. There was no assurance yet, but the pack started to think that they came here for Stiles, just like the Alpha Pack. That was not only a creepy scenario, but also annoying as hell because Stiles' werewolf fiancé was really _affected_ by it, and it gave Stiles a mild headache.

On Wednesday, they left a bunch of wild flowers on the hood of Stiles' jeep. Stiles didn't know at first, bringing the flowers to the pack house and asking if anyone of the pack sent them. But when all the werewolves in the house tensed, Stiles knew the flowers were from the stalkers pack. Derek? Oh, he was fine.. He acted really cool about it. Nothing insane, he just turned on the kitchen stove, burning the poor plants, and stomping on the ashes when he dumped them outside.

Oh, and Derek sent him literally a bush of wild roses the next day. Stiles found the huge thorny bush when the school was over, Derek left it _inside_ Stiles' jeep. Werewolves were very _romantic._

On Thursday evening, the pack house received a delivery from the town's bakery, of two dozen assorted cupcakes. The delivery guy said a tall man in brown leather jacket ordered it for "Stiles Stilinski and His Pups" but he refused to mention his name. He only left a note:

_Cupcakes for my Cupcake._  
_I can give you and our future pups anything._  
_Anything you desire..._  
_P.S.: I bet you are more tasty than these cupcakes._

Scott and Isaac tried very hard to hide their disappointment when Derek slammed the boxes into the garbage can.

Derek almost set the kitchen on fire on 6 AM in the next morning when he burned an egg and tried to set it off with the nearest liquid he saw, the cooking wine. Stiles came to the rescue and Derek explained that he just wanted to make breakfast for the pack before they left. He looked like a kicked puppy that Stiles didn't have the heart to be mad at him. Instead, Stiles offered Derek to make breakfast together and he assigned Derek to pour the orange juice in the glasses and wash the strawberries.

When they ate together, the pups said they loved the orange juice and the strawberries were amazing. Derek was quiet but Stiles noticed Derek's ears were flushed red. _God, you are so predictable __and adorable, Sourwolf._ Stiles smirks to himself.

On Friday evening, Stiles did his homework from the computer in his bedroom. He multitasked it with browsing random stuff on the internet. When he logged in his Facebook, there were 23 new private messages. Stiles was _almost_ afraid to open them.

All of them were from werewolves. Twenty-one of them were wooing Stiles. Seventeen of them used inapproriate language. Fifteen of them wanted to cum inside Stiles. The other two wanted Stiles to swallow. Stiles decided not to tell Derek.

"Who are they?"

"OH MY GOD!" Stiles jumped. "Derek! What did I say about lurking!?"

Derek ignored him. Instead, he pulled Stiles from the computer chair and sat on it. Then, he took the mouse and scrolled all the messages. He was quiet along the activity.

_This can't be good. _Stiles gulped from behind Derek.

Furious, Derek noted where each message had been sent from. He then prohibited Stiles from going there without his protection. Which didn't mean much, as it was another pack's territory. Stiles now considered himself banned from eleven towns across North America, four across South America and fifteen different countries. _Countries._ _Fuck_, Stiles always wanted to learn to surf in Australia.

Then, Stiles noticed the cursor went to _Account Setting_ and Derek clicked it. It all happened so fast that Stiles didn't even have time to blink before Derek did what he did.

He deleted Stiles' Facebook account.

_He deleted Stiles' Facebook account._

**_Derek-fucking-Hale deleted Stiles Stilinski's Facebook account._**

On Saturday morning, Derek walked Stiles home and they found a box on the window of Stiles' bedroom. Stiles brought it in, Derek followed after. Stiles sat on his bed and opened the box, it was filled with various stones. The stones were bright and colorful. Stiles didn't know each stone's name but he realized the stones must be rare and valuable. "Wow, I gotta admit these are beautiful."

Derek, standing in front of him, tensed after he heard Stiles said that. Stiles sighed, he knew Derek would pull another stupid stunt again the next day.

"Oh don't bother, Derek.."

Derek looked confused. "What?"

Stiles rolled his eyes. "There's no need to send me anything or do anything for me, ok?"

Derek narrowed his eyes. "And what would be the reason?"

Stiles sighed. "It's unnecessary, Derek. All the stuff you did or gave me these few days ended up driving me nuts anyway."

Derek's jaw was clenched, he didn't answer. Ok, maybe Stiles was too harsh to say it like that. Stiles corrected himself. "What I mean is, why bother yourself to match up with the stunts that they did.."

Derek answered with a flat tone. "I told you I want to show you I can do better than them."

Stiles scoffs in disbelief. "By what? Setting a dead deer on my backyard which produced rotten smell worse than the dead rabbit? Or by the wild bush which thorns scratched my jeep seat? Or by a burnt breakfast that almost set the kitchen on fire?"

Derek's gaze turned cold. "Are you implying that they did it all better than me? Did they finally win your heart?" Derek said mockingly.

That ticked Stiles off. "I am _not_ a trophy to win, Derek!" Stiles raises his voice.

Derek rolled his eyes and sighs. "I know you're not, Stiles.."

"Then why were you so worked up to prove yourself to them and pulled all these stupid stunts!? The truth is, instead of impressing me, all you did was annoying me, and I would be more impressed if you just _**stopped**_ making my life more difficult!"

Derek looks stunned. He froze where he stood. Stiles was taken back by how stabbing the words that came out of his own mouth. He lowers his voice. "Derek.. Derek, I didn't mean what I said.."

Stiles stood up to get closer to Derek but he stepped back to the window. He wouldn't look at Stiles' eyes. "I—I have to go. There's something I need to do." With that, he turned around to leap out of the window.

"No, Derek, wait.." Stiles tried to grab him but he wasn't fast enough, Derek was gone. "Shit.."

An hour later, Erica came in Stiles' window, saying that Derek just texted her to check on him. Stiles tried to call him once but Derek didn't answer, and the second time Stiles tried, it went right to voicemail. And later that night, it was Jackson who came in to pick him up. Jackson said Derek instructed him earlier that evening, apparently the same time Derek instructed Erica, to pick Stiles up later.

At the pack house, nobody in the pack knew where Derek went, they told Stiles that the last time they saw Derek was at breakfast this morning. Even Peter didn't know where Derek went.

Stiles was very anxious in Derek's bed. He'd gotten used to sleeping in Derek's embrace now. He tossed and turned, the bed was cold and awkwardly spacious without the other man. It was past midnight and Derek hasn't come back yet. Stiles tried to call again, finally the call was connected, but Derek didn't answer. Stiles tried again and again, Derek never answered. Stiles felt so desperate and drown in guilt that he decided to text Derek.

_*derek where r u? plz come home.. xxx*_

Stiles fell asleep waiting for the response that never came.

* * *

Now, Sunday morning, Stiles wakes up alone in Derek's bed, feeling cold and empty. Derek was so angry that he didn't come home at all. He turns his head to where Derek should have been, it's still untouched, but there is a small square box on Derek's pillow.

_'Huh. I'm pretty sure it wasn't there last night.'_

Curious, Stiles takes it and inspects the box.

_To Stiles_.

It's what's written on the little tag. He opens it, a small note falling out. Inside the box, there's a necklace with small gold triskelion pendant on it. Stiles grabs the note and reads what it says. Unlike the creepy notes those creepy pack wrote him, this note only consists of 2 simple sentences.

_I'm sorry.  
I love you._

Stiles is speechless for a moment, then it feels like every emotion hit him hard in the stomach. He's so overwhelmed that he starts to cry. It's not because of the beautiful necklace or the straightforward two sentences, but because he knows the man who gave the necklace and who wrote these two sentences to him.

Stiles had hurt his feeling yesterday. But instead of hating Stiles, he's still trying to make Stiles happy. Stiles is so angry with himself for being such a dick to him. And now, said man bursts through the door and looks at Stiles. Stiles can hear his breath hitch, when he sees the tears in Stiles' eyes, stepping hurriedly to him. He hops on the bed and takes Stiles in his arms. With his tensed voice, he says the most stupid things.

"Stiles, why are you crying? Do you hate my gift that much? I'm sorry. Just—_Fuck_, Stiles, just tell me exactly what you want. _Please_."

Stiles can't believe how dense this man is. He pulls away and puts his hands on both sides of Derek's head to bring him closer.

"I just want you. _**You**_, stupid werewolf. So stop proving yourself to everyone that you deserve me, because you don't need to. I—_God_, I'm so sorry, Derek."

Stiles' face is wet in tears and snot but Stiles doesn't care how he looks like. He just pulls his stupid werewolf in and kisses him passionately.

After they break the kiss, Stiles looks into Derek's green eyes. They are so human, looking back at Stiles like Stiles is the freaking _sun_. Stiles never figures out how he could feel so loved by a man who was judged and hunted as a heartless beast. This Derek Hale that Stiles knows, has the most beautiful soul.

"I love you, Derek."

Then Derek smiles. A true smile, so wide that all his teeth show. So genuine that the corners of his eyes wrinkle. And _Swear To God_, it was the most beautiful thing Stiles has ever seen. Only a few seconds of it has warmed Stiles' heart and brightened Stiles' soul. Other werewolves can brag themselves all they want, but to Stiles, his Derek Hale will always shine like the _sun_.

**_To be continued..._**

* * *

Thank you for reading! :D

NEXT...  
The uninvited 'guests' reveal themselves.  
They want something (or someone) and won't take 'no' as an answer.  
Meanwhile, Stiles is trying to seduce Derek to get into his pants.  
Derek is a noble man. Well, he's trying HARD to be.

You can check my fic's update status on my Tumblr. Now accepting request, please read the _terms and conditions_ there first.  
My Tumblr : frownypup  
My Beta's : lilwolfiestiles


	3. The Bonding

**A/N:**

Send love to my aMAZING beta Trisha (24Stiles on AO3), who loves me so much that she does her magical thing to my fic first thing in the morning. (She never made me wait even for a day)

And to José, here's a smutty smutty for you ;D

I would love to thank all of you who read it and kindly left reviews, followed, and favorited. You all made me very happy! :'D

I'm sorry I don't have the chance to reply all the reviews and messages, I rushed myself in real life matters and the completion of this update.

In fact, I have flights abroad in about 6 hours and I wrote this update like crazy and I pushed my kind and lovely beta to fix it as soon as she can so I can update before I leave. Well.. YOU'RE WELCOME. (lol)

**Warning!:**

This story consists of abnormal percentage of fluff I'M SO SORRY I don't know what the hell is wrong with me.

ALSO, the original draft contains steaming EXPLICIT SMUT (wooh!) but you won't find it here because uncle FF won't let me share it.

You can find the original draft here: archiveofourown dot org slash works slash 660309 slash chapters slash 1268306 ...but read on your own risk ;D

ALSO, this is the last chapter. AND there will be sequels, because actually on my AO3 account, this is a part of series.

ENJOY AND THANK YOU! :)

* * *

**The Boy Is Mine, You Bonkers!**

Chapter 3

Stiles stares at the concealer tube Lydia shoved into his face just half an hour ago. And then he checks his bare torso out on the bathroom mirror. He doubts that this weird liquid can hide all the red and purple hickeys on his neck and shoulder, even though Lydia said it's the best and expensive brand.

A small gold triskelion pendant settles on his chest. He grasps it and smiles to himself. Derek had put it on him.

Stiles' head is on cloud 9, replaying their morning's activity in his thought. Derek was over the moon with Stiles' declaration and he showed it with his mouth and talented hands.

_'That was one kick-in-the-head make out session.. And God, those hands.. Imagine how awesome they would feel on my c—'_

"Dude, the pack's leaving soon." Scott appears at the bathroom doorway, smiling when he sees Stiles' face. "And close your mouth, Man, why are you drooling?"

"Huh?" Stiles is shaken back from his dirty thought.

Scott' smiley face then turns into a wince. "Oh my God the smell.. Please don't tell me it's coming from you. How could you even-you're alone in here, Stiles. Derek is downstairs."

Stiles groans. "Scott, I can't help it, ok? I'm a teenager, blame my hormones! I was just making out with my mate an hour ago, after we declared our sun-burning love! But guess what? He turned down my sex seduction! _Again_. What do you expect? I'm sexually frustated, even thinking about Derek's eyebrows arouses me!"

Scott whines. "Dude, just stop right there. I don't wanna hear 'Derek', 'sex', and 'arouse' in the same sentence ever again."

Stiles ignores him and keeps talking, while applying the concealer messily on his brutalized neck. "I mean, I know he promised my dad, but my birthday is just five days away. Why don't we just have the hot sex, and my dad doesn't need to know, right? Stiles just wants to have a good time. Many, many times. Several times in a row. In several different positions. And Stiles wants it now, this horny young vessel is screaming for sex with Derek Hale. Besides, doesn't he want this piece of fine ass? Because I would definitely let him do anything with it. Literally _anything_. Fuck, I'm so aroused right now. Hey, did you smell him earlier? Did he smell aroused too?"

Scott groans and turns to leave. Stiles is calling out for him. "Scott! You didn't answer my question! Did he smell aroused too!?"

* * *

Derek drops Stiles home as usual. He opens Stiles' bedroom window for Stiles to get in and he follows after. Derek just leans his back on the windowpane, watching Stiles taking off his hoodie and throwing it to the computer chair. Then Stiles moves closer to him and tugs the front of his shirt.

"Hey, it's Sunday, I got nothing to do, why don't you stay?" Stiles sneaks his arms around Derek and nuzzles his face on the curve of Derek's neck.

Derek sighs. He brushes Stiles hair, it's still short but longer than his usual buzz cut. "I want to but I don't think that's a good idea."

Stiles pulls away and whines. "But why..? Our session this morning is not enough for my sexual satisfaction."

Derek laughs, leaning in to kiss Stiles' forehead. "Your dad will wake up and check on you soon."

Stiles grins. "So you agree that our session this morning is not enough for our sexual satisfaction and maybe we should level up like, right now?"

Derek raises his eyebrows, lips twitching. "Not enough session? Yes. Level up? Let's try again in five days, Snowball."

Stiles groans and whines at his mate. "But I have needs! And I thought it's your job as my mate to provide it.." Stiles plays his fingers on Derek's shirt suggestively.

Derek rolls his eyes but in amusement. "Don't pull that card, Stiles, you know I would take care of you, _but_, you also know why we should wait. I'm a man of my word and I gave your father my word."

Stiles pouts. He actually understands, but it doesn't mean he _agrees_ with it. He starts to propose other options for their mutual 'pleasure'.

"What about jerking off together?"

"No."

"Blowjob?"

"No."

"Rimming?"

"No."

"Eating our breakfast on each other's naked body?"

"Tempting. But no."

"But my dad doesn't need to know.." Stiles whined.

"I know. **No**. Besides, it's only five days, Stiles." Derek tried to reason.

Stiles pouts. "Not fair. You're so hot and now you're mine, it's like having your favorite cake in the fridge but you can't eat it! It's torturing! Especially if I have to sleep in your teasing arms every night and be woken up by your filthy mouth every morning! I want to have sex with you this freaking second!" Stiles said frustatedly.

Derek smiles and then leans forward to kiss the pouts away. "Take it easy there, Tiger."

"Oh, shut it. You know what, I will break down your self control. Watch me."

Derek pulls away and smirks mischievously. "Oh really?"

"Yeah. With my irresistable charm and deadly seduction. You think you're the only one who can set a gameplan? You will beg for me when I'm done with you." Stiles challenged.

Derek laughs, then leans into Stiles' ear. "I'm so terrified. Why don't you try your gameplan now?" Derek then nips his ear playfully.

Stiles' heart jumps at the contact but he tries to stifle his moan for the sake of his dignity. But it's getting harder and harder as Derek moves to the side of his neck and does the thing he does with his mouth again.

"Well, I—uh—have to—uh—make some preparation first." Stiles gulps.

Derek has to hold his laugh. "Ah, too bad. I hope the preparation won't take long." He sneaks his warm hands into Stiles' shirt to touch Stiles' cold skin, mouth still devouring Stiles' neck. Stiles bites his own lower lip to stifle his groans but he whimpers instead. He buries one of his hands on Derek's hair, the other curls around Derek's shoulder.

Derek's hungry mouth wipes the concealer, showing some of the red and purple lovebites.  
"Oops, I think I ruined your make up, Honey." Derek teased. Stiles groans in defeat and yanks Derek's hair back.

"Oh just shut up and kiss me, you fucking tease."

Derek huffs his laugh and then kisses Stiles on the mouth, his hands travel around Stiles' torso. Stiles is getting excited, tightening his hold on Derek and attacking Derek's lips back enthusiastically. Derek smirks into Stiles' lips, he lifts Stiles, who locks his legs securely around Derek's waist. Derek walks to the bed, sets Stiles down gently, and traps Stiles' body under him. His mouth immediately resumes its work toward Stiles' swollen lips, pushing his tongue into Stiles' willing mouth. Stiles finally loses his battle and moans when he feels Derek's hips rocking into his. "Ahaaah.. Derek.."

"Does it feel good, Stiles?" Derek whispers into his mouth. His hardened cock teasingly rubs Stiles' bulge as Derek rocks his hips merciless, their garments the only barriers. Derek's mouth still hungrily lavishing Stiles' neck.

Stiles shamelessly moans in pleasure, forgeting about his damn dignity. "Yea—aahh—Der.. Don't you dare fucking stop—aaahh!" Stiles can feel his pre-come dampening his pants.

Derek smirks slyly. He rocks his hips hard on Stiles' bulge and bruises Stiles' lips with his own one more time before pulls away abruptly.

"I thought you said you need preparation first, Snowball."

With that, Derek's gone, leaving Stiles breathless in his bliss and blue balls state. _Again_. Stiles gapes in disbelief. He stares angrily at the opened window.

_'OH MY GOD! NO! I'm gonna kill him! My mate is a fucking asshole! No pun intended!'_

His cock twitches in misery. Stiles groans, he sneaks his own hand to his pants and rubs himself. And of course that's the moment Sheriff Stilinski chooses to open the door without knocking to wake up his son.

"Whoa, Son!"

"D-Dad!?" Stiles yanks his hand out of his pants and cover himself with the bedcover.

"It's ok, Son, I understand, it's normal."

"No, it's not what—"

"Just—finish what you start and go downstairs, ok?"

"B-but—"

"And we'll have breakfast and...talk about it. If you want."

"No! Dad, oh my God—"

"Ok then, I'll leave you to it."

With that, the Sheriff hurriedly and awkwardly leaves the room. Stiles groans frustatedly and smacks his face to the pillow. That's when his phone vibrates.

*_Your father is right, Stiles. Why don't you finish what you started? xxx*_

Stiles presses the keypad grudgingly.

_*u think dis is over? oh u'll go down n u'll go down HARD. xxx*_

The response is instant.

_*I look forward to it. xxx*_

_'Challenge accepted.'_

Stiles decides that this is the time when he must use all of his resources.

Two hours later, the pack's girls and Danny knock on Stilinski's front door. The Sheriff doesn't seem surprised anymore to have Stiles' friends in their house, letting them in before he himself goes out the door for an office call.

Along the year, the pack members have visited Stiles countless times, except Derek. His dad doesn't know if some of them are werewolves, Stiles just introduced them as schoolmates, which is one hundred percent honest fact.

Since Stiles' dad is out for duty and won't be back until late, they can talk freely in the living room, lounging on the sofas while eating snacks and drinking sodas. It's their default gossiping ritual.

_'Oh my God, I AM their sassy gay bestfriend.'_ Stiles mentally admits.

"So, Stiles, what's up? Or as I quote it from your text, what is the 'Mayday SOS'?" Danny starts.

Stiles takes a deep breath. "This is about me and Derek.."

The girls sit a little bit straighter, excited like they're 8-year-olds who just got barbie dolls under the Christmas tree. Stiles knows they have been waiting their entire teenager's life for this. And Stiles knows he needs them to achieve this goal, so, win-win situation.

Stiles starts. "I want to get in Derek Hale's pants."

They seem adjusting the input for awhile. Lydia is the one who reacts first though, scoffing in disbelief. "The two of you didn't do it yet? I thought with all his 'nobody touches Stiles but me' attitude—"

"_Exactly_." Stiles gestures his agreement.

"But I don't get it, I smelled his arousal everytime you two touched each other." Erica said.

"Yeah well apparently he also has his _Great Wall of China_ of self control, because he turned me down every time I ask him to poke his glorious pride stick into my sweet innocent untouched love-hole." Stiles explained. Danny laughs and shakes his head at that.

"Do you know his reason?" Allison asked while munching a potato chip.

"He wants to wait until I'm 18! Can you believe him? Who does that!?" Stiles stated frustatedly. The others voice their agreement and nods eagerly. Stiles knew they'd also consider Derek's decision as nonsense. And these are experienced teenagers, so they couldn't possibly give Stiles false judgement. Right? Five days is a _long_ wait anyway.

And Stiles should have known that these people are relationship geniuses, ok? He should come to them more in the future issues.

"You know what drives a dominate Alpha like Derek crazy the most?" Danny asked.

Stiles shakes his head.

"When he wants something that he can't have." Danny answered himself.

The girls nod, commenting 'true'.

"That's why the Alpha Pack sent him feral when they took you with force. That's why he pulled all the stunts to match up with the creepy pack who sent you creepy gifts. Because in that time, he wasn't sure what you wanted, while he wanted you like he never wanted anything else before..."

The girls nod again. Stiles still pays total attention to what Danny says.

"...but now after you finally said you love him and you want him as much as he loves and wants you, he feels satisfied and self-secured."

Stiles stares at Danny blankly. "I don't understand your point."

Lydia rolls her eyes in annoyance. "Danny's point is, if you want all of him, don't give him anything at all."

Stiles is still confused. "I'm sorry, an inexperienced virgin here, can you speak more bluntly?"

"Don't make out with him, don't hug him, don't play with his hair. Hell, don't fucking touch him at all." Erica answered for him.

Stiles raises his eyebrows. "How the hell do I get to have sex with him without doing all that?"

"Scott always likes it best when I play hard to get, he said it teases his wolf's instinct to play chase. And Stiles, I earn very hot sex afterwards every single time." Allison winks suggestively.

Erica and Lydia nod dreamily, so Stiles guesses it works for their mate too.

Stiles claps his hands once. "Ok then, let's do it. How do I play hard to get?"

Danny grins mischievously. "First, you blatantly seduce him one last time tonight, make him think that he has you in his big bad claws and you _beg_ for him. And then tomorrow, you start ignoring him. Oh you'll still text him and let him do what mates do, but you will dodge every intention of physical interaction. You won't start anything. Remember Stiles, not even a kiss."

Stiles nods once. "Ok, got it. That's it?"

Lydia points her finger. "Oh hell no, we need more spices. You, my friend, will tease him with everything you got that arouses him most. You will sleep in your tight boxer briefs, but don't snuggle to him. You will wear clothes that spotlight your body parts that he desires the most everyday. You do things that drives him nuts, but don't ever make any move on him, and if he makes the move first, you reject him. Rub back all over his face that you agree with him about waiting until you're 18."

_'Wow, that's evil. Evil and payback is a bitch, Derek!'_ Stiles smirks devilishly.

"Guys, I should have known you are all demon's spawns and I am so proud to have you as my pups. Ok, let's do this!" Stiles grins and they group high-five.

Erica grins, "prepare yourself, Stilinski. You'll have a pining werewolf in two days."

After they finish their little group meeting, they go together to the departement store in town to purchase everything that Stiles needs for tonight's 'gameplan'. Stiles decided that it's worth the prize to spend some of his monthly allowance on it. He only uses the money for lunch at school anyway.

Derek never lets him spend even one cent when he's with him, insisting he can easily 'provide' his mate and his pack with his money. The fire incident left Derek with quite sum of money from insurance and he inherits his family's wealth, which Stiles is sure is a lot because Hale owns a milk processing industry next town which still runs as long as Beacon Hills and the other towns around it still consume dairy product.

The manufacturing plant is run by Hale's trusted family-friend as the CEO, while Derek supervises the whole thing from afar. He still goes to the plant monthly, to audit the industry directly, he owns the business after all. Derek said he's saved his share of profit wisely for emergency and rainy days in the future, but there is still some that he can allocate to daily expense.

The departement store is quite packed in some sections, but quite empty in the others. Stiles and the others split up in different sections to search for the things that they look for. Stiles is assigned with candles. He honestly doesn't understand what those are for, but Erica said it's important to look for the ones with nice fragrance. Stiles starts to wonder if this is related to the kinky trick he saw on some Japanese cartoon smut.

"Well, well, well, look who's here.. What is a sexy thing like you doing here all alone..?"

Stiles turns his head to where the voice came from. The only person who is with him in candles section is a tall man in brown leather jacket, standing twenty feet away from Stiles. The man has strong jawline, and messy hair. He grins smugly at Stiles.

Stiles raises his eyebrows. Is he just being hit on by a stranger in a public place? That never happened before. "Do I know you?"

His eyes flash red just for a second, grinning devilishly. "How rude, didn't you get my lovely gifts?"

Stiles' expression tenses in revelation. "Ah, it's you. The Alpha of the creepers' pack. Finally you decide to show your ass after sending me all those annoying gifts. Oh and just so you know, they are very far from lovely."

"Is that so?" The werewolf said smugly.

"Cut the crap. Who are you and what do you want? This is the Hale Pack's territory and don't play dumb because I know you know it."

The werewolf shrugs. "The name is Tony, I'm the Alpha from the pack in Los Angeles. And I think you know what I came here for, _Stiles_." He walks few steps closer.

Stiles reaches for the gun he hides on the back of his pants. Derek gave one to every human in the pack for self defense, specially made by Hale's associate who is a weapon craftsman. A totally badass Desert Eagle, Stiles squeaked like a fanboy when Derek handed it to him at pack training few months ago. There is letter 'H' crafted on the handler, the bullets are filled with wolfsbane and the gun is silencer installed. Even if he shoots, noone will hear the shot. But he honestly doesn't like the idea of leaving dead body in public places.

"No I don't and honestly I don't care. I want you and your pack to leave, your presence is not welcolmed here. The Alpha who owns this territory is my mate and I won't let assholes like your pack taunt him by wandering in it without his consent."

"Oh but I came here to taunt _your_ lovely asshole..literally."

Stiles gapes in disbelief. "Excuse me? My mate will butcher you if he hears you saying that."

Tony ignores the threat. "Why don't you come with me, Stiles? I can make all your dreams come true. I will please you. This puny hole is nothing compared to my territory in Los Angeles."

"No thanks, I'm taken."

Tony scoffs a mocking laugh. "No, you're not."

"I'm sorry, did your werewolf's senses are fucked? Can't you smell that I'm claimed!?" Stiles stretches his T-shirt to show Derek's claiming bite mark on his shoulder.

"But you're not bonded yet."

"Oh don't worry about that, I _will_ soon."

"Not if I bond you first..." Tony snarls devilishly.

Stiles laughs mockingly. "Well you can stop dreaming, Buddy. My mate is a keeper, I'm gonna stick with him. Now _leave_ or I'll fucking shoot you. If we weren't in public place, I'd have already shot you for disrespecting my mate the second you showed your ugly face in front of me."

"Ooh.. A snarky one, aren't you? Your attitude just makes me want you more. That loser doesn't deserve you—"

Stiles takes out his gun and shoot the werewolf on the shoulder. The shot impact makes the werewolf smacked to the floor and he grunts in pain, standing up while holding his bleeding shoulder.

"Argh! I can't believe you really shot me! Are you crazy!? People can see us! And fuck, it's wolfsbane, I should have known." He winces in pain but he starts to laugh, his eyes turning red. "Jeezus, Human.."

Stiles just stares at him coldly. "Alpha Hale deserves me more than any other werewolf ever could. You say one more word about him, the next target I'll shoot is your beating heart. Now you leave this town or I swear I'll kill you if my Alpha doesn't kill you first. No, wait, scratch that, if my bullet doesn't kill you first because in under fifteen minutes the wolfsbane will reach your heart if you don't get it out."

Tony shakes his head in amusement, still wincing in pain. "The rumor is nothing but true after all.. You are really one of a kind, Stiles Stilinski, you'll be a delightful addition to my prosperous pack. We can be unbeatable pair, you and I."

"I will say this one time and one time only. I am _not_ interested in you or any other werewolves in the future, and _yes_ I am sure one hundred percent that the only werewolf who gets to have me is Derek Hale and Derek Hale only. So you can spread the words that Stiles Stilinski is happily mated with the Alpha of Beacon Hills and you can all look for another ass to play chase with." Stiles stated clearly.

Tony just chuckles smugly at that and then he snarls devilishly. "Oh Stiles, you're so irresistable that I want to just snatch you and take you home right now. But no, patience is the key," he steps back further,"but one thing you should know about me, Stiles, is that I always get what I want, no matter how I get it. You will be _mine_, Stiles.." With that, he disappears into thin air.

Stiles said nothing, he just slips the gun back on the back of his pants. If the creepers' pack really leaves Beacon Hills, his pack's werewolves will know tomorrow. Their scent will fade away from the town.

Now that the werewolf is gone, Stiles takes a deep breath. He was actually freaking out, confronting the enemy alone unexpectedly like this, but he had learned to control his fear in front of enemies. Because he knows nothing good comes out of panic state when dealing with werewolves, they can smell fear. Besides, now he's an Alpha's mate, he has to start to act like one, it's the least expected of him. Stiles won't be a burden to Derek, he will be Derek's anchor.

His pups will look for him soon, Erica will smell the werewolf's scent and they will be asking questions. He decided he needs to inform Derek about the former encounter immediately. He take out his phone to call Derek. It only rings twice before Derek's answering.

"Stiles." Derek sounds cheerful, maybe he's still happy with his teasing this morning.

"Derek."

"Stiles? What's wrong? Are you ok?" His tone is changed, obviously can tell that his mate is uneasy just by how Stiles speaks over the phone.

"Yeah, I'm ok now—"

"What do you mean by 'now'?" Derek cuts him off.

Stiles winces. _'Oh God, Derek will be pissed..'_

"I—uh—met the Alpha of the creepers' pack."

"You **what**!? Where!? What did he do!? Stiles, where are you!?" _Yup_. Derek is pissed.

"Derek, calm down, I'm fine. He didn't do anything. He's gone now, I met him at the department store."

"I told you not to walk around town by yourself, Stiles! I'm picking you up."

Oh hell no. Stiles is picking out stuff for his major plan to have sex with him.

"No! Derek, really, I'm fine. Honest. I'm not alone, I'm with the girls and Danny, ok?"

"They were with you when the bastard showed up?"

"Uuhh not really.. We split up to see different stuff.. But before you get angry and growl at me, I didn't expect he would confront me in a public place, alright? And I have my gun with me for incident like this." He explained when Derek growled at his answer.

"What did he want?" Derek asked.

Stiles is replaying the occurance earlier in his head, it's actually quite hilarious.

"A piece of this fine ass." Stiles chuckles.

Derek snarls. "Stiles, this is no joke."

"Oh c'mon, it is kinda funny. I asked him to leave the town, and when he got more annoying instead, I shot him." Stiles laughs.

"You _shot_ him?" Now Derek sounds amused.

"Yeah, but I didn't kill him though. Explaining a dead body to security wouldn't be fun. I just hope he takes my advice and leaves town. But I don't know for sure, that's why I'm calling you. Maybe you want to do something about it."

"I do. I will check the parameters again right now. And, Stiles?

"Yeah?"

"Join the others and stop getting trapped in difficult situation, _please_."

Stiles gapes. "How rude!"

Derek huffs a laugh. "Are you sure you don't need me to come?"

"Yeah, positive. But I _need_ you though, in my bedroom. _Tonight_." Stiles teased.

"You do..? May I know what for?" Derek teased back.

"Yes, I believe we have unfinished _business_ between us."

"I hope you know what you're asking for, Stilinski." Derek said teasingly.

Stiles smirks. "Oh I know what I'm asking for, Hale, and you will give it to me."

* * *

Later that night, when Derek arrives to pick up Stiles, he smells fire in Stiles' room. The patrol car is not in the driveway, meaning Stiles is alone at home. He rushes to get through the window in fear for his mate's safety, but the view in front of him is both relieving and confusing him at the same time.

There is no big fire in the room, but there are candles lit everywhere, Derek can't even count how many. They are on the floor, on the computer desk, on the drawers, and on the bedside table. And now after he's sure there is no threat of fire going on in his mate's room, the aromatherapy scent starts to infiltrate Derek's sense of smell, making him a little bit dizzy.

He looks down on his feet, he notices he steps on a few rose petals. Derek rises his eyebrows. Apparently, there are rose petals scattered on the floor, creating a track from the window to the bed. And the bed, is not how it used to be. It used to be messy and...absolutely not look like this.

The bed is now neat, completed with warm-look bed cover and fluffy pillows. There are countless red rose petals scattered on top of the covers. And there's an ice bucket on the bedside table. From where Derek stands, he can see the bucket is filled with a bottle of champagne that Derek wants to know how his _underage_ mate got it and two champagne glasses.

And then the door is opened widely, showing Stiles in a silk bathrobe. He leans on the door frame in a suggestive position. One of his hands raises highly above his head, holding the door frame to support his weight. The other hand fingering his own skin under the bathrobe garment. He grins playfully at Derek.

"I thought you would never come, Hot Stuff."

Derek has to hold his laugh, witnessing all his mate has done. He just smiles, gesturing his hands to the room. "The room looks great, Stiles."

Stiles just shrugs. "I prepared it for a special guest."

Derek still smiles in amusement. "Yeah? Who could that be?"

Stiles walks slowly toward him. "Oh he's an asshole, leaving me hanging and..._unsatisfied_ on a few occasions."

"Then why didn't you quit..? Maybe he's just being reasonable." Derek reaches for Stiles when he's just a feet away, pulling him in and putting his hands on Stiles' silk covered waist.

Stiles curls his arms around Derek's neck, pressing his body to his mate. "Well let's just say, the more he ignores me, the closer I get, he's wasting his time, really."

Derek's lips twitch. "Stiles, did you just quote a song to seduce me?"

Stiles grins widely. "Oh look who comes out to civilization! I'm proud.."

When Derek scowls, he laughs and kisses Derek's lips softly. "Happy Valentine's day, Derek."

Derek pulls away a little to look at Stiles with one eyebrow raised. "Today is not Valentine's day."

Stiles smiles. "When I'm with you, everyday is Valentine's day, Grumpy. I don't need special date on the calendar to remind me that I love you." Stiles stares lovingly into Derek's eyes, still smiling tenderly.

Derek stares back deeply into Stiles' eyes. Stiles knows even though that's a seduction line, there is not even a speck of lie or uncertainty in it and Derek seems to know it too, because Derek is kissing him.

Stiles submits instantly under Derek's dominating lips. He steps back to the bed slowly, pulling Derek with him, without breaking the heating kiss. He takes off Derek's leather jacket and throws it on the floor.

When the back of his knees hit the edge of the bed, Stiles flop down on the bed, positioning himself on the pillow and taking Derek with him. Stiles' hands tug Derek's undershirt, demanding it to go. Derek breaks the kiss to take off his shirt and leans back down to resume bruising Stiles' lips.

"We should drink the champagne first." Stiles said.

"No, we shouldn't. And you shouldn't have that in the first place." Derek warned him between kisses.

"Such a party pooper." Stiles teased, making Derek huff a laugh.

Derek traps Stiles under his body, the smaller boy already pants from the lack of breathing room. Derek starts kissing Stiles' lean neck, Stiles arcs his back instinctly, giving Derek access. He stretches the bathrobe collar to expose Stiles' flawless collarbone and nips Stiles there.

"Fuck.. J-just take it off—aahh—take the fucking bathrobe off, Derek.. Nngghh." Stiles said breathlessly.

Derek pulls the bathrobe tie while still lapping the curve of Stiles' neck and stretches the garment apart. Then he pulls back to look at his exposed mate, laying there under him.

The bathrobe is still on, but opened on the front, exposing Stiles pale and lean torso. Derek can see Stiles' moles scattered on his skin, inviting to be kissed. Stiles is panting with his mouth open and his body is shivering from the loss of warm touch. His brown eyes are half open, staring at Derek straight into his soul, waiting and wanting Derek to take all of him. His hands lay beside his head, his cheeks flushed pink, his lips are swollen and red after being brutally attacked, his neck and collarbone are decorated by fading red hickeys, Derek's claiming bite scar is still there on his right shoulder, the gold triskelion pendant shines on his pale chest, his nipples are hard because of the touch of cold air, and the happy trail on his underbelly ends under the strip of his boxer-briefs leaving the rest for Derek's wild imagination.

Derek is mesmerized and stunned by the whole view. He leans in to kiss Stiles' lips tenderly. "My God, Stiles, you are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my life."

Stiles' cheeks get even more flushed than before from the blatant compliment from Derek. Derek kisses that flushed cheek and whispers softly in Stiles' ear. "My mate.. My everything.. I love you."

Stiles hugs Derek's neck and whispers back. "I love you too. Now will you bond with me already, please..?"

Derek huffs a laugh on his neck curve and kiss it. "Nice try.. So, this is your gameplan? You'd never make it any easier for me, wouldn't you Stiles?"

He pulls away to look at Stiles pouty face. "Oh now look who has the sourface." Derek laughs while leaning in and kissing Stiles' forehead, but when he pulls away again, Stiles is still pouting. "You're evil. I think you'd be the only werewolf who turns down sex with his mate right after you say he's the most beautiful thing you've ever seen and that you love him."

"I promise I'll never turn you down again in five days. I'll even throw myself at you if you want me that bad." Derek said smugly, teasing Stiles even more.

_'Oh let's see who'd want me THAT bad in under five days..'_ Stiles mentally snarls devilishly.

But he just put his fake disappointed face in front of Derek. "Oh.. Ok then.. I guess I don't have any choice. But can we sleep in my room tonight, Derek? I already told Lydia that you and I will have private time here tonight.. Please, Derek? If I can't save my dignity from you for pulling this stupid stunt, at least let me save my dignity from being a joke material."

Derek sighs and kisses Stiles before he talks. "Hey listen to me carefully, Stiles. First of all, there's nothing you do could possibly make me think less of you. Second of all, this thing between you and I, I won't let anyone make a joke out of it. You hear me?"

Stiles nods and whispers 'ok'. Derek kisses him again before continue, "if it'll make you feel any better, sure, we can stay here tonight."

Stiles then grins widely. "Awesome! Thanks, Der." He then kisses Derek on the lips, knowing it'll be the last kiss before he tortures Derek with no physical interaction, he pushes his lips a little harder before pulling back and squirms his way out from under Derek.

Derek just stares at him in confusion. "Stiles, where are you going? I thought we would be sleeping."

Stiles takes off his bathrobe and throws it at the floor before crawling under the cover on his respective side of the bed, not into Derek's arms like he did every night. "We are sleeping. I stay here, you stay there."

Derek stares at him blankly for a while before voicing his disapproval. "Excuse me, but maybe you forget or lose the 'sleeping with werewolf' manual book about how we used to cuddle before we fall asleep in each other's arms?" Derek reaches for him, "come back here!"

Stiles is ready for this. "No, no, no! I need this, Derek. How can I hold myself from sexual urges if your sexual part keeps brushing mine?"

Derek scoffs in disbelief. "This is ridiculous, Stiles!" He takes off his jeans and crawls back into the bed, his hand is reaching to take his mate once again but his mate stops him.

"Derek, please, I'm trying very hard to hold myself from wanting to have sex here. You said it yourself, we have to wait. You can't expect me to do that while you keep teasing me with your overflowing sex appeal, Derek."

"It's just cuddling, Stiles!" Derek said frustatedly.

"Derek, everything about you turns me on." Stiles begged. "Please."

Derek huffs and scowls, obviously doesn't like how the situation turns out. "Fine."

He flops down on the pillows. Stiles can feel the frustation radiating from his mate. He turns his back on his mate, hiding his amused grin. "Good night, Derek. I love you."

Derek doesn't answer. Without even seeing, Stiles knows Derek is showing his famous sourface right now.

_'Payback is a bitch, Derek.. Payback is a bitch.'_ Stiles smiles into the night.

At dawn, Stiles wakes up feeling limbs tangled around him and he's not on his side of the bed anymore. He looks down to see arms locked around his stomach and his legs are trapped by another legs, someone is spooning him.

He turns his head, the culprit is snoring behind him. Stiles groans. He should have known Derek would just snatch him in the middle of the night. Stiles tries to unlock the arms on his stomach but they get tightened instead, pulling Stiles closer into the older man's body.

"Mmm.." The man behind him whined.

Stiles struggles to get out but it's obviously impossible, Derek doesn't let him. "Derek, what are you doing..?"

"Nnn-two mo 'ours.." Derek slurred.

Stiles turns his head just to meet with Derek's stubbly jaw. "I thought we agreed we wouldn't snuggle in bed."

"Nnno I di'n 'gree t' that.." Derek answered sleepily.

_'Gosh he looks like a sleepy puppy I feel bad for saying this..'_ Stiles mentally winces.

Stiles wiggles to turn facing Derek, this time Derek is letting him. "Derek, if you can't stop touching me, maybe it would be better if we don't sleep in the same bed until my birthday."

Derek tenses. He opens his sleepy eyes to pout at Stiles. "Why are you doing this to me..?" He said with his kicked puppy expression. "You mad at me or sum'thing..?"

Stiles mentally groans because Derek is freaking adorable when he wakes up in the morning. He always is, no Alpha trace in him at all. It's a new found fact about Derek that Stiles finds lovable the most. Stiles likes the thought of no one seeing this side of Derek but him. Honestly Stiles just wants to hug and kiss him, but he has to be strong and fight the urge if he wants to get Derek to make love to him.

"I'm not mad, why would I be?" He laughs softly.

"Then cuddle with me, we still have two hours.." Derek whines softly and snuggle Stiles in his arms again.

"Derek, oh my God, stop. You're making me aroused again. Do you want to have sex?"

"No, we can't.." Derek answered sleepily.

"Then don't torture me like this. I can't, ok? Let me go or I swear we'll sleep in different bed temporarily, Derek." Stiles warned him.

Derek sighs frustatedly. He loosens his arms to let Stiles go, but cupping Stiles' cheek to kiss him. Stiles stops him by putting a hand on Derek's mouth. "Oh no, you don't. Sorry Grumpy, temporarily no kiss as well."

Derek shamelessly whines this time. "Stiles, please tell me you're joking or this is just an awful bad dream.."

"No, this is real. I told you, everything about you arouses me, Derek. I refuse to be teased, I can't. If you kiss me, we're having sex." Stiles raises his eyebrows, waiting for Derek to make a decision.

Derek scowls and huffs his breath in annoyance. "Ok. Fine. Fuck it, no kissing, no nothing. It's just for five days anyway."

"Exactly." Stiles is really trying hard not to laugh. The pups are right, judging by his reaction, Derek will be pining by tomorrow.

The creepers' pack seems truly leaving, because Derek said he found the blood of the injured Alpha and Stiles' empty bullet in the woods yesterday but their scent track towards the territory's borderline and out. And there's no new scent found in today when Derek and Peter scanned the Hale territory.

"Our pack mom is badass." Isaac praised Stiles when they gather up at the pack house after school for pack training on Monday. Everybody is breathing in relief once again. Stiles is relieved there's no bloody confrontation needed.

"We should have killed them. _I_ should have killed them. They could have come back some other time." Derek scowls. Stiles rolls his eyes. Typical Derek.

And apparently, Stiles doesn't need to wait until tomorrow for Derek's pining, because Derek already is. Stiles can feel his frustation radiating all day, and it shows too. He's grumpier, if possible, and merciless throughout the packs training. He shamelessly stares at Stiles with his hungry red eyes and couple of times tried to _unintentionally_ touch Stiles but Stiles keeps his distance.

"Dude, I can't believe I'll ever say this in our existence, but _please_ can you have sex with our Alpha?" Scott hissed when they run side by side through the woods.

"I'm trying here, Buddy, hold on a little bit more, ok?" Stiles whispered as he runs.

"I can't stand his crankiness, he's torturing us.. And seriously Dude if only you can smell him everytime he looks at your way.. Why you dressed like that, Man?" Scott whines.

Stiles wears a white tight skinny jeans, which shows the shape of his manly _parts_ and fine ass. And his top is a red wife beater, which shows his neck, shoulder, and practically half of his chest. Danny chose the outfit for him, because Danny _knows it all_. Ok, maybe this is a gameplan overkills.

"This is the part of the plan, Scott."

"What plan?" Scott asked with his confused face.

"To have the sex, Scott, _the sex_." Stiles explained. Scott is quite dense sometime.

That night, Derek slips through Stiles' bedroom window when Stiles is reading a comic book on his bed.

"Uh, Derek, the creepers' pack is gone, you don't have to pick me up anymore. The others are staying at their own house too."

Derek starts to take off his clothes while he talks. "Yes, but that doesn't mean I don't get to sleep with you anymore. Even though I can't touch you," he slams his jacket on the floor angrily, "or kiss you," then his pants,"or cuddle with you," and his undershirt, "and you're just right there being as beautiful as you always are. But _sure_, it's fine. I'm totally fine!" Derek said in a bitchy tone.

He walks to the bed and flops down on it, making Stiles scoot over to give space. Derek lays with his back on Stiles, crossing his arms on his chest and huffing a heavy breath.

_'Wow, he's angry.'_ Stiles peeks to see Derek's face but he can't see a glimpse.

"O—kay.. Good night, Derek."

Derek just sighs in frustation. Stiles smiles in amusement, his mate is just too adorable. The plan works out very well.

But Stiles has to admit, Derek's self control is pretty amazing. He didn't jump at Stiles that night or the next day. Well, he _was_ cranky and bitchy to everyone (Scott refused to be in the same room with Derek), and set his googly eyes on Stiles like a pervert (and according to Scott's whining, incredibly aroused), but he still maintained his self control.

That's why, on Wednesday, or two days before Stiles' birthday, Stiles' Go-Woohoo-With-Derek Team decided that it's time to step up the game. On school lunch, they splitted from the boys (but Danny was with him, ofcourse) to talk about the plan on schoolyard, bringing their lunch with them. They asked Stiles to trespass the school's swimming pool at night to have some 'swimming practice'.

"Are you guys insane? This is Fall, I can freeze to death!"

"That's the point! You go there and just swim, ok? Wear the yellow swimming trunk that I chose for you from the department store. And you leave a note in your room to inform Derek that you're out pulling a silly stunt again to practice swimming in the middle of a very cold night. He'll be pissed when he doesn't find you in your room and come get you." Danny explained the plan.

"Then what?"

"Then you...just be you."

"What do you mean 'just be me'!? That's not helping!"

"Stiles, you already have him on the second he sees you all wet in swimming trunks." Lydia said while nibbling her salad.

"Oh."

So that's how Stiles ends up in a pool now in the middle of the night only in a puny piece of triangle garment, shaking like a leaf, waiting for his grumpy werewolf to show up. What did the others mean he can act like himself though? Does that mean he can touch Derek? Because seriously, Stiles is so cold that being embraced in Derek's warm body doesn't sound so bad _at all_. Stiles decides to literally swim a little to gather some body heat.

"**Stiles!**"

_'Ooh, Grumpy comes.'_ Stiles turns his head to see Derek walking into the gymnasium.

"Derek?" Stiles' voice is trembling from the cold. Derek looks angry. _Very_ angry.

_'Oh shit, maybe this isn't a very bright idea..' _ Stiles gulps. "H-hi! Come to practice swimming too?"

"Stiles, get out of the pool right now! Could you choose more appropriate time to practice swimming!? And maybe wait until Summer!?" Derek asked furiously.

"I—uh—the swimming pool is closed so I decided to sneak in at night." Stiles said through his gritted teeth.

Derek pinches the bridge of his nose in annoyance before scolding Stiles. "This is stupid! Look at you! You're freezing, Stiles! Get out of the pool before you get sick! Where are your clothes!?" Derek looks around to find where Stiles put his clothes.

"No! I'm not done practicing my swimming skills yet! What if there's another kanima in town next month or whatever, what if I have to stay floating in water while holding paralyzed werewolf again? We never know, right!? Bad luck doesn't wait until Summer to fall upon us!" Stiles reasoned.

"**Stiles!**" Derek's eyes are flashing red. He's irritated that his mate won't listen to him.

"**No!**" Stiles said stubbornly.

"Dammit, Stiles, don't make me come in there and get you myself!" Derek points a finger at his stubborn mate.

Stiles just sticks his tongue out to Derek mockingly.

Derek then starts to strip his clothes off in hurry until only his boxers left.

"Oh, shit.." Stiles turns to swim further away as he hears a splash coming from where Derek was. Stiles swims as fast as he can.

He squeals when he feels a hand catching his leg and pulling him. Then, a strong arm curls around his stomach and turns him to face a wide shoulder and firm chest.

"No! Help!" Stiles laughs while flailing his limbs in the water trying to break free.

"Stiles! Stop!" Derek scowls, his face is frowning because of water lapping on his face, making Stiles laughs even louder. Derek locked his arms around Stiles body to make him stop moving.

"Alright, alright, you got me!" Stiles giggles playfully at Derek's frowny face. He can't help it, he curls his arms around Derek's neck and nuzzle his head into Derek's warm shoulder. He feels Derek's arms tightening, they are so warm around Stiles freezing body. "Gosh, it's cold."

"You're shivering!" Derek stated angrily.

"I know." Stiles said to Derek's shoulder.

"When will you ever stop making me worried, Stiles!?"

Stiles smiles at Derek's protectiveness. "I know, I'm sorry. I didn't know what I was thinking." _God_, Stiles misses being hold in Derek's arms. He knows he's the one who started this no-touching thing, but he honestly misses Derek as much as Derek misses him. Maybe even more.

Derek sighs into Stiles' neck. He swims slowly to the edge of the pool, pulling Stiles who's still latching on his neck with him.

After a while, Stiles feels his back has touched the tile on the side of the pool, they had reached the edge where their feet can reach the pool base. He pulls back a bit to look at Derek. Derek is looking back at him, there's still a little bit anger in his eyes but there's also desire.

Stiles smiles, one of his hands moves to brush Derek's wet hair. "Derek, I miss you."

Derek sighs, he nuzzles Stiles flushed cheek softly with his nose without saying anything. Maybe he's afraid if he's saying a word in this moment, Stiles won't let Derek touch him again.

But Stiles tightens his hold around Derek shoulder, pressing his body to Derek. His forehead meets Derek's. "Derek.." Stiles whispers.

Derek's breath is shaking. He curls his arms around Stiles' waist. His _Great Wall of China_ of self control has started to crumble.

Stiles grasping Derek's hair and shoulder desperately, "Derek.. Don't you miss my touch..?" Stiles licks his lips wet, "my lips..?" he stretches back his head, "my neck..?"

Derek groans. He's breathing heavily, obviously fighting the urge to give in. Stiles is not even finished yet.

He whispers softly to Derek's mouth. "Derek.. Don't you want me..?" his hot breath lingers on Derek's bottom lip, "don't you need me..?" he brushes his crotch on Derek's bulge, "don't you want to bury yourself.._inside_ me..?"

Derek growls, "fuck!" and he's losing it.

Derek slams his lips on Stiles'. It is hunger, anger, and desperation colliding into one kiss. Tongues battling, teeth clashing, lips bruising, hands grasping skin.

"Stop asking stupid questions." Derek said breathlessly when they break apart.

"Of course I miss you." Derek kisses Stiles' flushed cheek.

"I obviously want you." He bites Stiles' pulse point.

"And I desperately need you." He bites harder on the same spot his claiming bite was, making a new one.

"And Stiles you have no idea how bad I want to make love to you..." Derek speaks while kissing every skin of Stiles that he can reach with his lips. His hands sneak into Stiles' swimming trunk, grabbing Stiles' buttcheeks. Stiles is gasping breathlessly, his breath fogs into the cold air. Derek keeps talking dirty, "... to touch you where no one ever has.. to hear you let out many different sexy voices.. to make you scream my name in pleasure when I knot you.. to fill you with my cum so full that it leaks out of you.. And how I wanna do it again.. and again.. and again.. Stiles, I will fuck you until you pass out in my arms.." Derek said sexily to Stiles' skin.

Stiles moans at the offer. "Do it, Derek.. Break me apart.. Make me forget my own name.."

"Fuck, Stiles—"

"Derek.."

"Not here." Derek said.

"Take me with you.." Stiles begged.

"Tomorrow."

"No, Derek—"

"I want to take you somewhere special tomorrow night."

"Just take me tonight.."

"I didn't prepare the place yet."

"I don't care."

"I do. You deserve the best."

"Derek.."

"I promise it'll be worth it. Will you wait for me?"

"It's real, right? Promise me you're not teasing me this time. Don't break my heart, Derek."

"I promise. Tomorrow will be our night." Derek kisses Stiles passionately.

"Ok but you're not sleeping in my bed tonight." Stiles said between kisses.

Derek breaks the kiss abruptly. "What!? Why!?"

"Ssshh.. Calm down, I just want you to miss me so much that you dream about fucking me. And tomorrow night, show me how much you miss me."

"Actually that sounds great." Derek admits. He kisses Stiles again.

"Yeah..?" Stiles teased.

"You won't be able to move at all when I'm done with you."

Stiles groans. "Mmm.. Prove it. Tomorrow night?"

"Tomorrow night." Derek seals the deal with a deep kiss, but Stiles breaks the kiss and smirks at Derek's confused face.

"Then stop kissing me and get your naughty hands off my ass, Romeo, the rule is on again. No sex, no touch." Stiles lets go of Derek and wiggle his way out of the pool, leaving Derek gobsmacked.

"**Stiles!**"

Stiles winks at his mate who's pouting from the water.

* * *

Stiles can barely concentrate on school the next day. He's both excited and nervous about the coming evening. His nerve affects the other pack members.

"Dude, what's up with you? Stop wiggling, you make me nervous." Scott pokes him in the middle of a class.

"Tonight is the night, Scott." Stiles whispers.

"What night? Supernatural night?"

"What? Dude, that was last night. No, tonight is _the_ night." Stiles whispers a little bit louder.

"What night?"

Stiles rolls his eyes. "**I'm having sex with my boyfriend!**"

Every eyes in the room turn to Stiles, including the sociology teacher.

"Thank you for informing us about your sexual life, Mr. Stilinski. Maybe you can explain how that related to our subject?" The teacher asked. The other classmates snickers and giggles.

"Well.." Stiles clears his throat, "that's a—uh—social interaction between two human beings? Or more, I don't judge if you—I mean—"

"Silence, Mr. Stilinski."

"I'm closing my mouth." Stiles literally puts his hand on his mouth. He looks at Scott pointedly. Scott just gestures 'sorry' with a puppy dog eyes. Stiles rolls his eyes and sighs.

The girls ofcourse were very excited when Stiles told them, squealing like crazy and shaking Stiles' body like a puppet. "OH MY GOD! You have to give us the details afterwards! Promise us! You promise, Stiles!? Please, please, please, pretty please with cherry on top, PLEASE."

Danny was calmer, just saying 'congrats' and giving small advice here and there. "Don't try too hard, Stiles, as long as you're clean and smell nice. And just be yourself, ok? Derek loves you."

He does. Derek loves him. And Stiles loves Derek. Stiles smiles, he is ready.

Stiles told his father that tonight he'd be spending the night at Scott's house to do the excessive amount of lab papers that would possibly take them all night, and straight to school together the next day. Stiles didn't even feel bad for lying, he was blinded by the desire to be with his mate.

Derek is waiting for him on the porch when he parks his jeep on the Hale's front yard. Stiles may or may not _run_ to Derek and just throw himself in Derek's arms.

Derek catches him. "Hey, slow down, what are you rushing for?"

Stiles pecks Derek's lips hard and says, "You, Silly. Now take me away from here."

"Does this mean I'm allowed to touch you again?" Derek asked.

Stiles chuckles. "I just kissed you, didn't I?"

Derek smiles and leans in to kiss his mate tenderly. "Good. I _hate_ that rule."

"I know you do." Stiles smiles back.

"C'mon." He takes Stiles' hand and leads him to enter the woods.

"We're going there on foot?" Stiles asked.

"Yes, the place is in the woods. Watch your step, Stiles."

Stiles happily walks behind Derek, letting his mate lead him without complain. His chatter echoes throughout the woods, talking about everything his eyes catch on their little adventure. Derek just listens mostly in amusement, sometimes sharing his comments. He holds Stiles' hand, guiding his mate to the safe path. Time passes by but they don't seem to notice, carried away by each other's company.

In the middle of their walk, Derek suddenly stops.

"Derek, why are stopping? Are we there yet?"

Derek doesn't answer. Instead, he sniffs around them and his body gets tensed. Stiles doesn't understand what's going on.

"Der?"

Derek pulls Stiles closer to him. "Stiles, I need you to run." He whispers to Stiles.

"What?"

"Find somewhere to hide and wait for me there. I'll find you. Go." He pushes Stiles to go.

"Derek, wait, what the hell is going on?"

Derek glares at one way and Stiles follows his gaze. There, Stiles finally sees what Derek's senses catched. There are two huge shadows in the dark.

"What the hell is that?" Stiles whispers into the night.

The shadows get closer and closer until Stiles can see what they are. They are werewolves, fully wolfed out. And they are _huge_, as bulky as the Big Show.

Derek growls, starting to wolf out as well.

"WHERE'S YOUR ALPHA? WE WARNED YOU TO STAY AWAY!" Derek roars at them.

Stiles groans. He should have killed that Tony guy. What a cockblocker.

"We come to get him." One of the giant guys snarls.

"HE'S **MINE**!" Derek roars.

"Then we just have to kill you first." One of the giant guys snarls and they both run toward Derek and Stiles.

"Derek!"

"Don't worry, I can beat them, just go!" Derek pushes Stiles to leave and he runs to attack the giant werewolves, turning into his Alpha form right when they collide.

_Dammit_. Why in time like this, Stiles didn't think to bring his gun. Oh yes, right, because he came here to have _sex_, not to get into _war_!

Derek is fighting with two werewolves who are bigger than him.

'Thank God, he has an Alpha's power.' Stiles gulps in worry.

He watches as his mate scratch and bite. Stiles can't leave him, he has to do something. One of the werewolves gets out of the brawling and runs towards Stiles, but Derek tackles him first.

"STILES! **GO!**" _Shit_. Ok, maybe his presence disturbs Derek's concentration instead.

Stiles runs to the deep forests to find a spot to hide. He keeps running for a couple of minutes before stopping and leaning behind a tree. He takes a deep breath to calm himself but instead gasps in surprise when somebody drops just right in front of him.

"Hello, Stiles.." Tony grins devilishly.

"You! I tought you had left!" Stiles snarks to the werewolf.

"I had.. But I came back. I can't leave without what I came for, now can I..?" Tony leans in and sniffs at Stiles' neck.

"Mmm.. Your scent is so..._intoxicating._"

Stiles turn away his head further from the werewolf's face. "Get off me."

Tony just smirks and nips Stiles' ear. "What if I don't want to..?"

"I said get off me, you creep!" Stiles knees him on the crotch. Tony grunts in pain and falls onto the ground. Stiles uses the opportunity to run as fast as he can. But Tony has the Alpha's speed. It just needs few minutes before he tackles Stiles onto the forest floor.

"I told you I always get what I want!" He sits between Stiles' stomach, trapping Stiles on his back on the ground.

"Stop it!" He snarls. But Stiles is a fighter, he keeps punching anything within his hands' reach.

"Get off—Argh!" Tony slaps his cheek so hard that his ears start buzzing. His cheek stings and flushes red instantly from the harsh contact.

"I told you I always get what I want.. You will be my mate, Stiles."

Tony rips Stiles' shirt with his elongated claws, baring Stiles' front. When Tony sees Stiles necklace, he roughly pulls it apart and throws what's left of it afar.

"**NO! **I'll kill you! That's from my mate!"

Tony slaps Stiles again on the other cheek. This time, it scratched, leaving a scar that bleeds a little. Stiles' head gets dizzy from the impact.

"HE IS NOT YOUR MATE! **I AM!**" Tony roars angrily.

Stiles refuses to show fear. He turns his head weakly to look at Tony's red eyes.

"Derek would never hurt me like you just did. You would _never_ deserve me like he does."

Tony just laughs creepily. "Oh I will.. after I knot you." He leans down and licks Stiles' pulse point sloppily.

"No! Don't touch me, you furry pervert!" Stiles punches the Alpha wildly again but then Tony catches his wrists and holds them on the ground, while his mouth and tongue devour Stiles' neck hungrily.

"Mmm.. Why should I stop? You taste so delicious, Stiles.." He sucks the spot below Stiles' ear.

Ok, Stiles is really freaking out now.

"NO! STOP! GET OFF ME! **DEREK—!**" Stiles calls for his mate.

His mate answers his call. Derek shows up and roars furiously. He runs to his mate fully wolfed out and attacks the surprised Alpha. He grabs Tony off of Stiles and throws him to the nearest tree.

"YOU DIRTY BASTARD, I'LL RIP YOUR THROAT OUT!" Derek roars. His body is shaking in anger. There is blood stain in his tethered clothes, obviously from his fight with the giant werewolf twins which apparently he won.

"I'M GOING TO OWN HIM!" Tony roars back, starting to shift into his wolf form.

"HE'S **MINE**. IF YOU WANT HIM, CHALLENGE ME LIKE A TRUE ALPHA, YOU COWARD!" Derek goes feral. Both Alphas run for their fight as they start to shift. When they collide, both are in their Alpha form.

Stiles sits up to see his mate and his attacker scratch, hit, lunge, and bite each other. Derek had spent his energy to battle with two huge werewolves earlier, maybe Stiles can bait Tony's attention to help Derek win. But if this is a challenge fight, Stiles is not sure if he's allowed to interfere.

The two Alphas wrestle dangerously, this is a fight to death. Tony claws Derek's stomach. Derek's claws back on his enemy's face. Then Tony snarls and bites Derek's shoulder. Derek roars in pain, Stiles gasps in fear for his mate. But Derek endures the pain and he grabs Tony's throat. He presses his claws in, making Tony instinctly release himself from Derek to grab Derek's hand that's choking him. Derek then slams his enemy to the ground and he shoves his free claws into the other Alpha's furry chest. Tony roars in pain as Derek grabs his heart with his claws and pulls it out of his chest, silencing the other Alpha forever.

Derek raises his competitor's heart to the night sky and roars gloriously. Stiles knows this, this is an Alpha showing his dominance. That he wins a battle. That he is an Alpha that you'd better not mess with. Derek turns his head to Stiles and stares at him with his blood-red eyes. Then he howls into the night. Something in Stiles pulls him toward Derek. He has witnessed Derek's dominance over the other male.

_'Oh my God, Derek is super hot.'_ Stiles mentally groans. He wants Derek to claim him, to knot him, to mate him inside and out. And he wants it now.

_'Seriously, why am I suddenly aroused?'_

Derek is still in his Alpha form. He throws away the unbeating lifeless organ and makes his way to Stiles.

"Derek.." Stiles lifts up his hands, calling for his mate to come to him. Derek nuzzles Stiles' neck and purrs softly into Stiles ears. Stiles hugs the big black werewolf and buries his face into his furry neck.

"Yeah I'm okay now.. But that asshole broke my necklace." Stiles said. Derek nudge Stiles' temple and growls lowly.

"But I like that necklace!" Stiles whined. Derek huffs a hot breath and pulls away to lick Stiles' bruised cheeks.

"Ow, ow, ow!" Stiles bats Derek's muzzle but Derek snarls at him and resumes his licking.

"Derek, it stings.." Stiles complained but let his mate lick his cheeks anyway. Derek licks the blood clean and his saliva closes Stiles' scar, but not healing the bruises though. The sight of purple marks on his mate's beautiful face rises up Derek's anger again. He growls to Stiles' bruised skin.

"Hey, it's okay.. It'll heal." Stiles said to calm Derek down. He runs his finger through Derek's fur to check any injury. The scratches on Derek's stomach already healed.

"Derek, are you hurt anywhere? Let me see your shoulder." Derek just shakes his big head and nuzzles Stiles' jaw before standing up and lifting Stiles up to his shoulder that's not bitten.

"Hey—Derek! Nooo, put me down! I can walk!" Stiles complained but Derek keeps walking in his Alpha form with Stiles on his shoulder. After a while, Stiles has given up complaining and just lets Derek carry him like a damsel in distress.

Derek finally stops on the edge of a small lake. There's a hill in one side, covered in bushes and woodbines. Stiles never saw this lake before. He guesses the pack never wanders to this area.

"Wow.. What is this place? It's beautiful.."

Derek moves again, heading towards the hill. Surprisingly, there's a cave underneath it, hidden by the thick woodbines. Derek takes Stiles into the cave, Stiles looks around him but it's too dark in the cave. Derek puts Stiles down to some soft surface. Stiles pats the ground where he sits, it's..._fluffy_?

Suddenly there's a light. Stiles narrows his eyes to see that the light comes from a candle. And then there's more being lit. Now Stiles can see that Derek is the one who lit the candles. And Derek has changed back into his human form. And he's naked. **Naked**. Holy—

_'Ok, Stiles, calm down. Don't act like a virgin, just—just look anywhere else.'_

He looks around the cave. It's about twice the size of his room and the temperature in the cave is warm and comfy. The soft surface where Stiles sits apparently is a pile of bed covers, pillows, and a wide soft blanket on top. There's a big backpack beside the pile. Stiles peeks inside.

_'Clothes, mineral water, snacks,...oh my God is that lube bottle?'_

Stiles looks around him again, and at the pile where he sits on, and then at Derek who's just finished lighting the last candle.

_'This is not a cave.. This is a __den!'_

Stiles grins in awe, this is more than what he'd have ever expected. He is totally an overly spoiled mate. Derek never does anything halfway for him. Said man kneels in front of Stiles and helps Stiles taking off his tethered shirt.

"Are you hurt anywhere else?" Derek asked. He softly caresses Stiles' bruised cheek. Stiles shakes his head. "No.."

Derek kisses Stiles' forehead. "You reek of him." Derek growls lowly.

"I know. I hate it." Stiles hugs Derek' shoulder and hides his face in Derek's neck.

"But you'll only reek of me by tomorrow." Derek promised to Stiles.

"Mmm.. That's more like it." Stiles pulls away and smiles to Derek. "How about you? Are you hurt? You're the one who just brawled with three werewolves in the same night."

Derek just shrugs. "I'll heal."

Stiles sighs and brushes Derek's hair lovingly. "At least let me clean you, ok?"

Derek smirks playfully at that. "Actually, I have a gameplan related to that."

Stiles looks at Derek in question. "Gameplan?"

Derek kisses Stiles' jaw softly before saying, "I'm gonna get into the lake to clean myself. If you really want to help, you are welcomed to join me..." Derek whispers suggestively, "...but you have to follow the dresscode."

"What dresscode..?" Stiles whispers back.

"You're not allowed to wear _anything_." _Oh God._

Stiles blushes furiously at the 'invitation'. Derek stands up, to start walking to the lake. "I'll be waiting, Snowball." With that, he's out of the den.

Stiles has stripped his pants and boxers. All he got to do is step out of the den and face Derek, showing his mate all of him.

_'Ok, Stiles, this is it. Be a man, get out there, and rock your mate's world.'_ He takes a deep breath and nervously takes his first step out of the den.

Derek has been waiting in the lake for his mate. The water's level is by his shoulder. His eyes immediately catch Stiles when Stiles is finally coming out of the den he made for him. His mate walks shyly to the edge, covering his chest and crotch with his hands. His face blushes furiously, he won't meet Derek's eyes.

Derek doesn't understand what his mate is ashamed about. In Derek's eyes, Stiles is perfect. Too perfect, standing there with his pale skin shining under the moonlight, his rosy cheeks, his inviting lips, those moles scattered on his skin, Derek's claiming bite on his shoulder. Tonight, Derek will make Stiles realize how special he is, and how Derek treasures him. He moves to the edge and offer his hand to Stiles.

"Come, my beautiful mate.." Derek smiles tenderly.

Stiles walks to the waters edge and takes Derek's hand, then he goes into the lake. Stiles' body is shaken from the sudden encounter with the cold water. Derek seems to know it because he pulls Stiles right into his arms. Stiles is nervous, but he is happy as well with Derek's closeness.

"Hey.." Stiles smiles shyly.

"You okay? Is the water too cold?" Derek asked.

Stiles shakes his head and grins. "No, this is wonderful, Derek."

Derek sighs in relief and they swim further from the edge. Few minutes later, Stiles' body has adapted with the water temperature and he starts enjoying their swim. They splash and chase each other in the water, their laughs and voices echo through the woods around them.

"Catch me if you can!" Stiles teased, splashing water at Derek before swimming away. He laughs, peeking behind him, confused when he doesn't see Derek anywhere.

"Grumpy?" Stiles calls. No answers. "Grumpy, you're not drowning, are you?" He looks around him.

Suddenly Derek emerges to the surface in front of him and catches him in his arms. "Got ya!" He snarls.

Stiles squeals in surprise. "Agh! No! Help! A lake monster got me!"

He laughs and wiggles crazily when Derek tickles him. "Derek, stop! Ok, you win! I surrender!"

Derek laughs freely, and _God_, Stiles loves how it sounds. Derek stops his tickling and tightens his arms around Stiles' waist. Stiles curls his arms around Derek's neck and kisses his forehead passionately. When he pulls away, soulful green eyes greet him. Stiles smiles lovingly at his mate. The desire tingles in Stiles again. He leans in and whispers to Derek's lips.

"I want you to know that seeing you fight earlier turned me on so bad.." Stiles kisses his mate, "don't you know that you look extremely hot, showing your dominance like that.." He kisses him again. "And to think that I'm gonna give myself to, and let the strongest Alpha break me apart.. God, that's arousing me like crazy.."

Derek purrs softly at his mate. "Stiles.. My mate.. **Mine**.." He kisses Stiles back.

"**Yours**.. All of me, Derek.." Stiles whispers.

Derek then deepens his kiss, tightening his hold around Stiles' body possessively. Stiles' brain instantly melts into goo, surrendering himself completely under Derek's dominance. Stiles loves it. He longs for it.

The lake becomes quiet, only the sounds of their clashing lips and Stiles' shameless moans can be heard. "Der—aahh.. Der.. I want you.." He whispered.

"I need you_ inside_ me.." Stiles begs breathlessly. Derek purrs at Stiles' plea, he takes both of them to the edge. When they reach the edge of the lake, Derek lifts his mate in his arms and carries him out of the lake bridal style. Stiles just locks his arms around Derek's neck as Derek carries him into their den, moaning in wants and desperate need.

* * *

Stiles blinks his eyes open in the morning feeling arms tightly grip around his body. His ass is sore as hell and he can barely move any part of his body. But Stiles is smiling, because finally now he's officially Derek Hale's mate.

And said man is nuzzling his cheek lazily, waking him up. "Stiles.."

"Derek, can you help me turn around? I want to face you but I can't move my body yet and you know that it's your fault, right?" Stiles said sleepily.

He hears Derek huffs a laugh and turns Stiles around in his arms.

"Morning." Derek smugly grins.

Stiles smiles. "Morning. What's with the smug face?"

"You passed out last night." Derek smugly pointed out.

Stiles laughs softly. "Thank you, Mr. Obvious, where do I have to put the gold star sticker?"

Derek chuckles and kisses Stiles softly. "I would love to have another round but you have to go to school."

"Yeah.. School is such a cockblocker." Stiles sighs.

They kiss again, slow and passionately, taking their time on each other.

"Happy birthday, Stiles." Derek whispers.

"Funny. I just woke up and it's already the best birthday ever." Stiles smiles at his mate. "Derek, last night was perfect for me, thank you." He whispers.

Derek smiles back. He absently caresses Stiles' back with his fingers. "It was perfect for me too." He kisses Stiles' forehead. "You're perfect, Stiles."

Stiles nuzzles into Derek's bare chest and whines. "I don't want to leave."

Derek sighs and hugs his mate. "I know. But we can come back anytime."

"Really!? This will be like, our secret lair!?" Stiles asked with a tinge of hope in his voice.

Derek chuckles. "If you say so."

"Awesome!" Stiles grins.

Derek can't help but kiss his adorable mate again. This time hard and mind-blowing.

"I have to see to your Dad." Derek said when he breaks the kiss.

Stiles pulls back to see Derek's face. "My dad? For what?" He said breathlessly.

"To talk, mostly." Derek answered.

Stiles raises his eyebrows. "About..?"

"Everything." Derek said.

"Everything?" Stiles wonders if Derek will share his 'furry' secret.

"_Everything._" Derek ensured his mate.

Then green eyes looks deeply into bambi brown eyes. "And about how I want and need you everyday for the rest of my life."

Brown eyes widen in anticipation. "Derek..?"

Green eyes lock his gaze, there isn't even a single doubt in them.

"Marry me, Stiles."

**-THE END-**

* * *

**A/N:**

Thank you if you can bear the fluffiness until the end...and I'm sorry (not really) I will have to shower you with more in the future.

Let me know what you think. (I love the reviews. Compliments or critics, both are openly welcomed.)

THE SEQUEL IS NOW AVAILABLE :**KNOCKED UP SUNSHINE **...go go go, check my story list :)

You can check my writing's update status on my Tumblr.

My Tumblr: frownypup

My Beta's : lilwolfiestiles


End file.
